Crossfire
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Elas sequer esperavam que aqueles homens as levariam ao meio do fogo cruzado. Sirius/Hermione. Sirius/Pansy. Fenrir/Pansy. NC17. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Pessoas, um aviso:**

****_Gente, os dois primeiros capítulos foram escritos em dupla: Tainara e Fla; porém, à partir do capítulo 3 será somente a Flavia, apesar do plot ser das duas!_

_Beijos!_

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui estamos nós, **Fla Doomsday e Tainara Black**, com uma pequena loucura! Esta fic é _UA, NC17_ (sexo, drogas, palavrões e cenas de violência). Não gosta? Não leia! Sirius/Hermione. Fenrir/Pansy.

**Beta:** a **Miih** ta fazendo o imenso favor de betar essa perversão para nós, então obrigada demais querida, pela betagem e pelas capas maravilhosas. Nós te amamos!

E pra todo mundo que esperou paciente ou impacientemente: **BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**CROSSFIRE**  
Por The Black Doomsday

._Capítulo 1_

Era um bar. Não era nenhum de seus bares, mas as pessoas o conheciam ali. O homem atrás do balcão olhava-o de longe sem saber o que fazer. Sirius apenas encostou-se à parede de fundo olhando a garota bebendo sentada em um dos bancos no balcão. Observou como o cabelo negro dela movia-se devagar para trás, raspando nos ombros. Era curto, despenteado. Ela inclinava a cabeça toda vez que bebia uma dose de qualquer coisa que pedia ao barman.

Sirius levantou o lado esquerdo da boca em um sorriso de deboche. Ele não estava ali por estar, querendo saber onde ela estava ou quem ela via; não. Sirius estava ali pelo simples fato de que estava cansado de Pansy fazê-lo ficar com cara de idiota na frente dos conhecidos e empregados. Estava cansado dos ataques dela, iria ensiná-la como respeitá-lo.

Afastou-se da parede, indo à direção dela andando devagar com as mãos no bolso. Quem conhecia Sirius e sabia quem era aquela garota no balcão, sabia o que estava por vir. Ajeitou o terno azul escuro no corpo, parando atrás dela, olhando-a pelo espelho atrás do balcão. Esperou pacientemente até que os olhos escuros dela encontraram os seus cinza.

- Mas que merda está fazendo aqui?

Sirius riu. Um riso malicioso, sem vontade, sem emoção. Sua mão, que estava no bolso da calça, segurou-a pelo cabelo curto, fazendo-a se virar no banco, olhando-o. Pansy o olhava séria, tentando soltar os fios do aperto dele.

- Está me seguindo agora? Faço o que quero, Black. Me solta.

Sirius riu novamente, puxando-a para fora do banco, mas Pansy revidou. Uma de suas mãos acertou o rosto dele com um tapa, e ela conseguiu soltar-se. As pessoas ao redor viam aquela garota bater em um dos homens mais perigosos da cidade, e ele apenas rir novamente. Todos sabiam que alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

Pansy viu quando Sirius aproximou-se rápido. Os olhos cinza, agora, escuros como tempestade, quase iguais a quando eles transavam. As mãos dele seguraram seus braços, começando a empurrá-la para fora do bar, mas a morena lutou, tentando soltar-se e dando chutes onde conseguisse acertar.

O moreno se cansou do show que ela estava dando, empurrando-a na parede mais próxima, prendendo-a com seu corpo, sua mão direita segurando o queixo dela, a esquerda o pescoço, com certa força, quase privando-a de ar.

- Sou paciente, mulher, mas vou te arrebentar se continuar com isso.

Empurrou-a com força na direção da porta do bar após vê-la sorrir do que tinha falado. Viu-a bater a lateral do corpo na porta de vidro, mas saiu do bar mesmo assim. Seguiu devagar para fora do bar, nervoso, mas sem demonstrar mais do que já havia feito. Viu a morena do lado de fora, na calçada, jogando os cabelos para trás, a boca em uma linha reta, mas os olhos mostrando toda a raiva que sentia.

- O quê? Vai fazer o quê?

Adorava provocá-la, era quase que um hábito. Viu-a avançar, mas segurou-a pelos ombros, a empurrando com força contra a parede do bar, prendendo-a novamente com seu corpo. Gostava de ver Pansy descontrolada, era algo interessante em vários sentidos.

- Me solta, seu imbecil.

Pansy odiava quando Sirius fazia isso. Odiava que ele a empurrasse, que a dominasse. Sabia o porquê de ele estar agindo daquele modo, no mesmo momento em que disse para um dos leões de chácara dele que ele poderia ir se ferrar, sabia que ele ficaria bravo e iria atrás dela.

- A próxima vez que tentar me bater...

A ameaça ficou no ar, Sirius empurrando novamente Pansy contra a parede, machucando suas costas nuas. Viu-a reclamar de dor, abrindo a boca levemente; sorriu pelo canto da boca. Ela conseguia lhe deixar excitado sem nem ao menos fazer grande coisa.

Moveu-se na parede, sem querer raspando o corpo contra o de Sirius. Riu baixo, a droga começando a fazer menos efeito, o álcool começando a fazer o dele. Sentiu-o excitado, olhou-o nos olhos tempestade ainda rindo.

- Andando armado de novo, Sirius?

Pansy riu, esfregando o corpo contra o de Sirius, sentindo-o escorrer a mão de seu ombro para seu pescoço, segurando-o com força. Continuou rindo, esperando para ver qual seria a reação dele.

- Eu deveria te matar, Pansy. - Sirius disse antes de bater sua boca contra a dela, mas logo em seguida soltando-a e empurrando Pansy para a calçada, na direção de um carro. - Entra logo, vamos.

Pansy sorriu do modo rouco como ele estava falando. Conhecia Sirius há algum tempo, sabia quando ele estava nervoso a ponto de fazer algo perigoso. Mas agora ele apenas estava excitado, e isso ela gostava e muito de ver.

Horas mais tarde Pansy saiu do banheiro da casa de Sirius sem roupa alguma, vendo Sirius falando no celular. O moreno estava com os cabelos soltos, bagunçados, jogados pelos ombros. Via-o olhar para o teto enquanto falava sentando na cama, sem roupas, um cigarro preso nos lábios. Gostava de vê-lo assim.

- Certo, espere. - Sirius afastou o celular da orelha, tirando o cigarro da boca, soltando a fumaça e logo após olhando fixamente para Pansy parada perto da cama. - Ainda está aqui? - Perguntou com os olhos cinza cansados olhando para ela.

"Não, eu já fui. - A morena respondendo nervosa enquanto abaixava-se brava e começava a recolher suas roupas do chão. - Merda, cadê minha calcinha?

- Como eu vou saber? Você que tirou desesperada.

Pansy olhou para Sirius e lhe mostrou o dedo, virando-se enquanto colocava a saia e a blusa, a caminha da porta. Odiava quando Sirius agia daquele modo, era simplesmente deplorável. Claro, Sirius tinha seus atrativos, tinha dinheiro, conexões ótimas; mas aquelas atitudes só a fazia querer mata-lo durante o sonho.

- Não, não era ninguém.

Ouviu o riso dele enquanto dizia isso, e bateu a porta do quarto com o máximo de força que conseguia. Odiava como Sirius fazia-a se sentir uma criança, rejeitada. Desceu as escadas sem colocar as sandálias, sentando-se no último degrau e colocando-as ali.

O sexo sempre era ótimo após uma briga, mas a cada briga e a cada sexo Sirius estava dispensando-a mais rápido, com mais desrespeito. Procurou pelo casaco que havia deixado pendurado mais cedo naquela noite, achando-o. Colocou-o e saiu da casa do moreno o mais rápido possível, procurando nos bolsos por maço de cigarros que sempre deixava nos casacos.

Não o encontrou, tendo certeza que Sirius o tinha pego. Procurou no bolso interno pelo pequeno pacote que estava pela metade, achando-o. Sorriu enquanto segurava firmemente a droga na palma da mão. Tinha apenas que sentar-se em um lugar tranquilo, enrolá-lo e fumá-lo, depois poderia ir ao bar beber mais um pouco. Tirar Sirius da mente, que conseguia simplesmente ser um babaca quando queria.

Por mais perigoso e influente que ele fosse, tinha vontade de mandar Sirius ir à merda e aproveitar-se de verdade do dinheiro e das influências dele. Mas também tinha limites, por mais que ele andasse a merecer que ela fizesse isso. Respirou fundo sentando-se em um parque perto da casa dele, começando a preparar a droga para fumá-la.

Assim que terminou de enrolá-la, começou a fumá-la ali mesmo, mas voltou a andar, dirigindo-se ao bar mais próximo. Queria beber, continuar o que Sirius atrapalhara antes, tirando-a abaixo de empurrou-se e ameaças do bar. Riu disso enquanto segurava a fumaça dentro do organismo, ele estava violento dessa vez.

- Ficou bravinho.

Falou para si mesma vendo um bar próximo de um hospital. Encostou-se à parede externa, fechando brevemente o casaco, continuando a fumar sem perturbar-se com ninguém. Queria aquilo em seu sistema, queria esquecer que Sirius estava a se comportar como um idiota a dispensando daquele modo depois de um sexo incrível. Riu mais uma vez, terminando de fumar e entrando no bar, era hora de beber mais um pouco.

* * *

Hermione se levantou do sofazinho, onde passara a última hora descansando e se espreguiçou. Estava sendo uma noite tranquila, e mesmo estando de plantão no departamento de emergência, ainda não havia acontecido nada grave que ela tivesse que acudir ou ajudar. Apenas uma fratura e uns pontos...

Serviu-se de café e tomou um pouquinho, sentindo o sabor amargo na boca. Arrumou o coque malfeito e olhou pela janela para ver a rua tranquila e nenhum transeunte, afinal quem andaria por aquele bairro numa hora daquelas?

O problema da residência era este: dependendo do sorteio feito, cada aluno era enviado a algum dos hospitais associados à universidade, e ela – infelizmente – não estava no melhor bairro de Londres. Estava na zona 4 e isso nem era tão ruim, pensando que podia estar na 6 ou na 7, e quanto mais longe do centro da cidade, mais violência e acidentes havia.

Bem, em partes tinha mais casos que atender, mas não gostava de sair do hospital durante a noite, e por isso preferia sair só quando já era de manhã, com o sol raiando e as pessoas indo trabalhar. Sentia-se menos insegura assim.

Terminou de tomar o café e se largou na cadeira perto do computador, vendo o monitor desligado. Estava cansada e quase eram às três da manhã... Poderia dormir um pouquinho...

O telefone tocou e ela quase saltou da cadeira, o som ensurdecedor do aparelho fazendo a cabeça doer e o outro médico que dormia sentado despertar energicamente. Ela pegou o gancho e o levou até a orelha:

- Emergências, Hospital St. Mungus.

- Temos uma emergência!

- Identificação do caso e do paciente? – ela perguntou, vendo o outro médico se aproximar, então apertou o viva-voz.

- Três tiros, um no peito, outro na altura do abdômen e outro na perna...

- Hemorragia?

- Sim! – exclamou o homem do outro lado – Vai mais rápido! – disse ao motorista da ambulância – Desfibrilador!

Então desligaram.

- Eles não informaram sobre o paciente? – o outro médico perguntou.

- Como se isso fosse importante numa hora dessas – ela disse, andando na direção da porta – Vamos! Temos que esperar a ambulância!

Eles desceram a escada correndo e chegaram à entrada de ambulâncias, esperando que chegassem logo e que houvesse tempo para atendê-lo. Quando as sirenes começaram a ecoar e foram se acercando, o chefe do departamento de emergências e duas enfermeiras se aproximaram.

A ambulância estacionou e as portas se abriram, começando a baixar a maca com o homem ensanguentado. Hermione e uma enfermeira já começaram a avaliar a situação, abrindo a camisa do homem.

- Precisará transfusão! – avisou à outra enfermeira.

Mas antes que a mulher corresse para dentro do hospital o chefe falou:

- Dados do paciente?

- Desfibrilador! – gritou Hermione, fazendo os outros se afastarem e acionando o primeiro choque.

- Aproximadamente 35 anos, não sabemos o tipo de sangue, ele estava na zona 5, mas os hospitais não podiam atendê-lo.

- Por que não? – Hermione perguntou nervosa, vendo o outro médico a ajudar a conectar outra vez o desfibrilador – Afastem!

Outra vez o choque fez o corpo tremer e os batimentos começaram a voltar ao normal.

- É marroquino, e parece não ter visto, tampouco seguro médico – disse o médico da ambulância, olhando-a ressentido.

- Como se isso fosse decisivo – reclamou. Agora suas mãos tentavam segurar o sangue que jorrava e manchava tudo, mas...

- Não podemos recebê-lo. Sem documentação apropriada... Os gastos não podem ser pagos pelo hospital...

Hermione encarou o chefe e não entendeu.

- Mas ele não vai aguentar mais tempo.

- Tire as mãos dele.

- Mas o senhor não entende que ele-

- Ele deveria saber que não pode estar ilegal e que ninguém vai bancar os gastos de um imigrante sem visto!

- Vai morrer aqui? Na frente do hospital? Como pode permitir?

- O hospital não tem verba para pagar, doutora Granger!

- Eu pago!

- Não quero meus médicos envolvidos com problemas de imigração!

Então o homem a sua frente começou a convulsionar sem parar, diante de seus olhos, e o outro médico a puxou para trás pelos ombros, distanciando-a do corpo. Ele precisava de transfusão de sangue e que lhe tirassem as balas, certificarem quais órgãos estavam afetados e ver quantas operações seriam necessárias...

Mas ele estava morrendo bem diante dos seus olhos, com médicos e enfermeiras observando, sem fazerem nada, deixando-o perder a vida como se fosse um indigente no meio da calçada. Indignou-se tanto que se largou dos braços do outro médico e arrancou o jaleco branco, limpando as mãos ensanguentadas nele e o jogando no chão, com o estetoscópio.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, sem querer que ninguém visse as manchas de sangue e correu, entrando no bar há duas esquinas do hospital. Foi direto até o banheiro e acendeu de qualquer jeito a luz, colocando muito sabão nas mãos e começando a ensaboá-las com força, pressa e raiva. Nunca imaginou que aquele tipo de coisa aconteceria, não diante dela! Ser médica era o seu sonho e ele havia sido destruído bem na sua frente.

Esfregava as mãos com ainda mais força, quase machucando os dedos ao contato com as unhas curtas. Tinha raiva e nojo e poderia matar quem aparecesse na sua frente. Socou a pia com força para depois segurar a mão sentindo dor. Enxaguou o sabão e secou as mãos na calça, sem encontrar o papel em lugar nenhum. Saiu do banheiro e se sentou na barra, pedindo uma cerveja.

O garçom a atendeu, olhando estranho, ela nunca havia entrado ali no bar e parecia que o homem conhecia todo mundo. Deu dois goles na bebida quando escutou um baque surdo vindo de trás. Virou-se assustada e se deparou com uma garota magricela de cabelos curtos jogando uma cadeira no chão, encarando outra mulher, extremamente loira e com tatuagens pelos braços.

- O que foi que você falou? – a morena perguntou outra vez.

- Eu disse que você é uma PUTA! – gritou a outra.

- Sua vadia, eu vou quebrar a tua cara! Ele tá comigo por que quer!

- E você tá com ele pelo dinheiro! – berrou a loira de volta.

- O caralho, sua oxigenada, eu to com ele porque ele é fantástico na cama!

- Tá com ele por que ele te paga a farinha!

E então elas se engalfinharam, puxando cabelos, dando pontapés, socos, os xingamentos voando soltos no ar, empurrões, tombos e chutes. Então elas caíram no chão, a morena em cima da loira e começou a socar sua cara, fazendo o nariz sangrar, mas a loira a segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu uma cabeçada na cara, fazendo a bochecha inchar instantaneamente e se soltou do corpo da morena, levantando-se apressada, pegando uma garrafa sobre a mesa e a quebrando na ponta.

Isso fez que as pessoas se afastassem e a morena se levantou, cambaleando-se, pegou a cadeira próxima de si e se posicionou caso tivesse que atacar. Foi quando a loira tentou feri-la com a garrafa, não a alcançando por conta da cadeira que a outra tinha nas mãos, e então a cadeira foi atirada contra a lateral do corpo da loira que cambaleou, gritando de dor e no momento seguinte, quando a morena sorriu triunfante e desprezou a outra apoiada em uma mesa, andando na direção da barra, que a loira investiu contra ela, fincando a ponta cortante da garrafa contra suas costas.

Houve um grito e depois um silêncio e logo uma risada vitoriosa da loira, mas quando a morena se virou, tonta, e lhe deu um soco firme contra o nariz, fazendo ecoar um estalo oco e baixo, a loira tatuada desmaiou no mesmo segundo.

E a morena caiu de joelhos no chão no instante seguinte.

Hermione estava em choque. Observava tudo aquilo, pensando que tudo aquilo deveria ser muito normal naquele bar, porque todos agiam como se não fosse nada, desde que estivessem afastados o suficiente para não serem atingidos.

Ela saiu do choque e desceu do banquinho, se ajoelhando depressa ao lado da morena que guinchava sem conseguir tirar a longneck fincada em sua omoplata direita.

- Eu sou médica – disse rápido, analisando o ferimento – Vai doer, respire fundo e solte o ar quando eu mandar.

A morena fez que sim e respirou fundo, a médica segurou a garrafa e disse "já", puxando o vidro e escutando a menina guinchar de dor e cair no chão. Instantaneamente soltou a garrafa no chão e puxou a garota para si, vendo que a blusa estava manchando-se de sangue rápido demais.

- Venha eu te levo ao hospital.

- CARALHO! – berrou a mulher.

- Você vai precisar de pontos!

- Essa filha da puta! – se levantou e olhou a outra desmaiada no chão – merda! Tá doendo, porra!

- Vamos, por favor, vai precisar desinfetar para não sentir mais dor e dar uns pontos... – a morena, reclamando da dor, fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a andar na direção da porta – levem essa daí para o hospital também, vão ter que dar um jeito nesse nariz.

* * *

**N/B:** Bom... Acho que só desse capítulo essa fic promete, eu me sinto honrada em poder betar Crossfire, e o que eu posso é que essa fic é bafo, e vocês vão perder o fôlego a cada capítulo. Também era de se esperar, uma fic da Tai e da Fla juntas. Beeeeijos e não se esqueçam dos reviews pessoas.

**N/A:** Miih, vc é uma linda e sem vc essa fic não estaria sendo publicada tão rápido!  
Pois é povo, aí está o primeiro capítulo e vocês só terão mais se nos mandarem MILHÕES de reviews HAHAHAHA (tai sendo má e a fla só concordando ^^).

O que vocês acharam? O que vocês querem para os futuros capítulos? Idéias são bem vindas! Sejam lindas e façam um casal feliz: **REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pessoas, um aviso:**

_Gente, os dois primeiros capítulos foram escritos em dupla: Tainara e Fla; porém, à partir do capítulo 3 será somente a Flavia, apesar do plot ser das duas!_

_Beijos!_

_Boa leitura, pessoal!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione olhou para a mulher à sua frente, de costas para si enquanto dava pontos em suas costas. Era estranho ver aquela menina magricela, com a aparência frágil entrar em uma briga e ainda conseguir machucar de verdade a outra mulher. Viu-a remexer-se na maca, reclamando de dor, sorriu disso. Muitos homens já estariam chorando de dor enquanto ela apenas estremecia xingando.

- Ligaram para que viessem lhe buscar, mas você parece bem.

- O quê? – Pansy tentou se mover para olhar a médica atrás de si. – Para quem, se eu não passei nenhum telefone?

- Quando você deu seu nome, vimos que você já tinha ficha aqui, e existe um número de telefone...

Parou de falar no exato momento em que a morena virou-se para frente parecendo extremamente aborrecida com o acontecido. Talvez a pessoa para quem tivessem ligado fosse um ex-namorado e ela não o visse mais. Hermione deu de ombros, terminando de cuidar da ferida dela.

- Pronto, pode descer.

Pansy desceu da maca sentindo a dor dos pontos repuxando a pele. Sabia que a médica receitaria analgésicos, e poderia ir embora antes que Sirius chegasse e começasse a lhe tratar da mesma forma que horas antes. Não queria ter que pular no pescoço dele ali mesmo no hospital.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

Ambas olharam em direção da porta da sala e Pansy bufou alto em desagrado ao ver Sirius. Hermione apenas examinou a reação da morena, olhando logo após para o homem. Ele era mais velho que a garota, bem mais velho, estava vestido de terno escuro, camisa branca, os cabelos presos.

- Pode ir embora, sei me virar – Pansy resmungou.

Sirius riu baixo e entrou na sala, puxando a manga da blusa de frio de Pansy para o lado certo quando a viu guerreando com a peça de roupa. Observou que havia uma médica na sala com ela. Olhou-a com olhos interessados, mas ela apenas o encarou por um momento, sem expressar nada, apenas virando-se para Pansy com uma folha na mão.

- Tome esses analgésicos e esses anti-inflamatórios. Passe de novo no médico em uma semana para tirar os pontos. Se doer muito ou notar que está muito vermelho e inchando volte antes para que eu dê uma olhada, ok? – Hermione virou para o homem ao lado da morena, vendo-o olhá-la com um sorriso de lado. Tinha algo nele que parecia lhe deixar com um frio na barriga estranho – É isso. Evite coçar, esticar demais e... limpe-os bem, que tudo dará certo.

- Cuidaremos dos pontos. – Sirius fixou os olhos cinzentos nos da médica, vendo-a ficar ainda mais séria – Senhorita...? – ele perguntou esticando a mão.

- _Doutora_ Granger – deu a mão para ele, segurando-a apenas um momento, soltando-a logo em seguida – O senhor é o pai da senhorita Parkinson?

Pansy desatou a rir alto com a pergunta da médica vendo Sirius olhá-la bravo. Sabia que ele estava engraçando-se com a médica e após essa cortada ele pensaria bem antes de tentar outra investida.

- Não, felizmente – Sirius respondeu, afastando-se até a porta – Apenas alguém que ainda está do lado dela.

A morena parou de rir imediatamente, e Hermione ficou sem entender. Mas viu o homem de olhos cinzentos sair da sala, acenando com a cabeça uma vez para si.

- Ele... é confiável? – Hermione perguntou baixo antes que a morena pudesse sair da enfermaria.

Pansy riu da pergunta da médica, vendo-a lhe olhar preocupada. Balançou a cabeça, enquanto ajeitava o casaco que caia pelo ombro.

- Não, nem um pouco – respondeu, sorrindo pelo canto da boca – Mas é a única pessoa que eu tenho.

Pansy saiu da sala vendo a médica olhá-la ainda mais preocupada depois de sua resposta. Viu que Sirius a esperava na porta do hospital, olhando-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vamos embora, _papai._

Sirius riu da piada de Pansy e a morena saiu do hospital rindo também. Porém, antes de sair do hospital Sirius olhou uma última vez para a médica que estava na porta da sala onde eles conversaram. Sorriu para ela, vendo-a analisá-lo, enquanto cruzava os braços, séria. Tinha algo ali que despertava a curiosidade de Sirius, e ele descobriria o que era.

* * *

O homem entrou com passos pesados no muquifo que seu amigo nomeara como _"A Toca do Lobo"_ e torceu o nariz para alguns adolescentes jogados num sofá velho e sujo, injetando algo que ele preferia não saber o que era e começando algo que, Sirius imaginou, se transformaria numa orgia bastante interessante de se observar...

Afastou o pensamento e continuou andando, seguindo a barra longa do bar e as paredes pinchadas. Sinceramente, como Fenrir conseguia trabalhar num lugar desses? Era nojento. Ele virou à esquerda e chutou a porta entreaberta, mantendo suas mãos salvas dentro dos bolsos da calça social – nem fudendo que ele colocaria as mãos naquela maçaneta.

O rock metálico incômodo ainda soava, agora mais baixo, abafado pela porta negra. E ali estava o maldito: sentado no sofá de couro negro – esse pelo menos estava limpo – seus pés jogados despreocupadamente sobre a mesinha de centro, sua cabeça tombada para trás contra a parede, um cigarro pendurado nos lábios...

Sirius sorriu e se encostou contra a porta observando a cena. Uma garota loira estava ajoelhada no sofá, o rosto escondido no colo de Fenrir, a cabeça indo e vindo muito rápido... É, ela parecia saber bem o que estava fazendo... Então o homem agarrou firmemente os cachos loiros e estocou fundo dentro da boca da mulher, deixando um rosnado de prazer escapar por seus lábios.

- Céus, Queenie, você deveria me pagar assim mais vezes... – ele murmurou com sua voz rouca, ainda apertando a cabeça da jovem contra si.

Foi quando seus olhos desiguais se abriram e ele percebeu o intruso em sua sala. Um sorriso maldoso nasceu em seus lábios. Num movimento brusco ele puxou a cabeça da loira para trás, vendo a menina puxar ar com força pela boca, suas mãos limpando os cantos dos lábios tremulamente.

- Tudo pago, Daphne, agora desaparece daqui – ele mandou, vendo a garota concordar com a cabeça e levantar rapidamente, meio trêmula ao ver o outro homem encostado na porta.

Ela corou e pediu licença, desaparecendo pela mesma porta numa velocidade incrível.

- A que me deve essa visita no meio da madrugada, Sirius? – o homem perguntou, apagando o cigarro num cinzeiro de vidro sobre a mesa de centro e ficando de pé, arrumando a calça no corpo.

Sirius deu de ombros, andando até a escrivaninha e se apoiando nela. Céus, ele tinha que começar a cobrar dessa maneira também, parecia divertido...

- A filha da puta arranjou outra briga e eu tive que buscar ela no hospital.

- Então você precisa de um Black Label e seção de terapia? – ele perguntou rindo, passando as mãos por seus cabelos castanhos e jogando-os pala longe de seus olhos.

- Mais ou menos isso – Sirius soltou um pouco a gravata e olhou para a porta – ou eu poderia ir atrás da tua diabinha loira e pedir ajuda...

- Nem pense nisso – resmungou o outro, abrindo uma garrafa de whisky e pegando dois copos – essa, certamente, está pior que a tua...

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e encarou o amigo.

- Como andam os negócios?

Fenrir sorriu maldoso e lhe entregou um dos copos, tomando um gole em seguida. A jaqueta de couro marrom contrastando com as jeans surradas que ele usava no momento, dando-lhe um ar jovial que disfarçava os anos de lida.

- Bem como sempre. Eles vêm a mim como cordeirinhos, e o rebanho cresce a cada dia, para a infelicidade deles e o prazer do meu bolso.

- Parece que o prazer vai além dos teus bolsos ultimamente...

- Fiquei com pena da Daphne. É cliente antiga, mas o dinheiro já não paga o tanto que ela precisa, então o extra ela têm me pagado dessa maneira... A coitada já não tem solução... – ele suspirou, sentando na cadeira de couro atrás da mesa e vendo Sirius se largar pesadamente sobre a cadeira do lado oposto – Nesses casos eu prefiro já não me envolver e não vender nada, não quero que morra no meio da rua resmungando meu nome, isso gera muitos problemas... Mas a menina implorou tanto que eu não agüentei, mulher chorando rompe meu coração.

Sirius riu. Fenrir era patético! Por de trás daquela cara e malandro e todas as drogas que ele vendia, tinha um coração molenga batendo dentro do peito, ele nunca sabia dizer não a uma mulher implorando. Bem, quem sabia?

- E a tua princesa, morreu dessa vez?

- Nah – Sirius remexeu-se na cadeira, incômodo – levou uns pontos nas costas, mas tava feliz que nem uma idiota por ter quebrado o nariz da outra.

- Motivo da briga? – perguntou o homem, acendendo um cigarro e esticando o maço para o amigo.

- O de sempre – ele respondeu orgulhoso, aceitando o tabaco.

- Ah! – o lupino riu – você fica se gabando delas brigarem por você e depois vem chorar as pitangas?

- Eu to cansado da Pansy, Fenrir. Se quiser eu te dou ela de presente...

- Vai me dar a princesinha? Já não era sem tempo! – ele se estirou na cadeira.

- Vai ver o quão problemática aquela pirralha pode ser...

O celular começou a tocar e Sirius o atendeu rapidamente.

- O que é? – houve um silencio – Diabos! O que você acha que tá fazendo? Eu te mandei ir atrás do cara há 5 horas e você ainda não terminou com ele?

Fenrir conseguia escutar o homem do outro lado da linha implorando por perdão.

- Você vai fazer o filho da puta falar tudo o que ele sabe, vai dar pra ele um vislumbre do purgatório e depois vai mandar o maldito com uma passagem só de ida pro inferno, você tá entendendo? - outro silêncio macabro e o homem se desculpando - Se você não fizer isso antes do sol nascer, vai ser você quem vai usar essa passagem e eu vou fazer questão de segurar a foice. Entendeu bem?... Ótimo - ele desligou o celular.

- Problemas? – Fenrir perguntou bebendo o whisky tranquilamente.

- Não, na verdade eu só tava tocando o terror pra não perder a prática – ele sorriu maldoso e eles brindaram.

* * *

Desceu do carro e olhou ao redor. Se tinha algo que simplesmente odiava fazer era resolver problemas dos outros. Problemas como aqueles. Problemas naquele lugar. Aquele lugar que não mais combinava com ele, aquele lugar que nunca combinara com ele. _Suburbio__._ A casa de janelas brancas, com cortinhas de flores. A casa com uma bicicleta de criança largada no jardim. A casa com cerca branca e grama verde. _Suburbio._

Ajeitou a jaqueta no corpo, enquanto entrava pelo passeio e chegava ao pequeno degrau que levava a porta vermelha de tinta lustrosa. Sorriu enquanto tocava a campainha e ouvia uma mulher responder lá dentro que já estava indo. Esperou até que a porta se abriu e de lá surgiu uma mulher com seus quarenta anos, os olhos azuis brilharam com medo quando o reconheceu.

-Mary. - a voz de Fenrir era de pura satisfação. Não gostava de ver medo nos olhos de mulheres, ainda mais naquelas mulheres que apenas estavam arcando com as consequências dos erros dos filhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela perguntou, secando as mãos no avental, os olhos observando a rua e as casas vizinhas para ver se alguém via o homem tão diferente em sua porta. Aquilo geraria muitas fofocas que ela simplesmente não queria escutar.

-O que você _acha_ que eu estou fazendo nesse inferno?

Mary aproximou-se tremendo, tomando todo o cuidado com a porta da casa. Não queria que seu marido escutasse essa conversa.

-Ele me disse que levaria o dinheiro na terça, e...

-Exato, na terça, e hoje é quinta.

Fenrir inclinou-se na direção de Mary, a mão esquerda apoiando-se no batente enquanto seu rosto chegava perigosamente perto do rosto da mulher, que agora estava com os olhos arregalados de medo.

-Você me conhece há o quê? Cinco anos? Sabe bem que paciência não é a minha maior virtude. - Viu-a balançar a cabeça assentindo. Para Fenrir, ver o medo, conseguir senti-lo como se pudesse tocá-lo era algo que lhe fazia sorrir, mesmo que fosse em alguém como ela, uma simples dona de casa. Era simplesmente inevitável, principalmente próximo a lua cheia, como estavam. - Seu filho me deve... muito. E como algumas pessoas não conseguiram encontrá-lo para cobrar...

-Eu sei, Sr. Greyback, eu mesma levarei o dinheiro amanhã.

As mãos dela retorciam o avental e a voz de uma criança estava cada vez mais próxima. O pânico começou a tomar conta dela, e Mary inclinou-se para frente ficando mais próxima de Fenrir, vendo-o lhe olhar séria.

-Levarei o dinheiro... ou... lhe pago... de qualquer outra forma...

A voz dela estava baixa, mas a convicção deixou Fenrir surpreso. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, um sorriso surgindo em sua face.

-Mary, Mary... - tocou a face dela com a mão livre, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos. - Não aceitaria isso de uma dona de casa com dois filhos. - Segurou o cabelo dela com força na nuca, machucando-a e vendo-a reclamar baixo disso. - Mande-o levar o dinheiro, ou alguém pode vir fazer uma visitinha para você, seu marido e seu outro filho.

Soltou-a, virando-se e saindo da porta da casa, no mesmo segundo que uma criança aparecia por essa, chamando a mãe. Fenrir sabia que ser visto naquele bairro já poderia ser muito complicado, mas ser visto por uma criança inocente, qual a mãe apenas tentava ajudar o filho mais velho que já estava perdido na vida, não era mesmo um a boa idéia.

Entrou em seu carro, olhando ao redor e vendo que apenas Mary ainda estava do lado de fora da casa, olhando-o com medo e lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites, que não havia necessidade ameaçá-la daquela forma, mas como ninguém conseguira achar o garoto, precisou resolver esse problema ele próprio. O celular tocou no mesmo momento em que ligou o carro, olhou no visor e deu risada, exatamente a pessoa com quem precisava falar.

-Sirius?

-O que acha de me encontrar e conhecer um problema?

-Mais um?

Sirius riu e Fenrir apenas sorriu, sabendo exatamente de qual problema ele estava falando. Virou uma rua, entrando em uma avenida principal, voltando para sua casa no centro.

-_Aquele_ problema.

-Certo, hoje à noite.

Fenrir desligou antes de ouvir a resposta de Sirius e continuou dirigindo, agora a mente seguiu para outros cantos em que o perigo habitava. Cantos que faziam curvas acentuadas, usavam saltos e saias curtas.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.: **_Olá pessoas lindas! Cá está mais um capítulo, e sorry, sei que demorei, mas cá está. *-*_

_Agradecendo: **Tai, gabs, Kah e Kaol** vocês são umas lindonas!_

_Posto o próximo capítulo conforme as reviews, hein?_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Encostou a cintura na mesa de bilhar enquanto observava Sirius conversar com alguém no celular. Já estava cansada de esperá-lo, e a vontade era de ir embora. Porém, ele estava com o que queria, estava com o pacote e praticamente ordenara que ela ficasse ali.

Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, os olhos correndo atentamente o bar e vendo em cantos escuros pessoas se picando, outras fumando ou cheirando. Aquilo definitivamente estava pegando fogo. A musica tocava alta e as batidas pareciam ritmar os corpos. As pessoas se moviam devagar e rápido, querendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ela: mais uma incrível noite, mais uma noite deixando de ser quem era e sendo qualquer outra pessoa.

Ajeitou a saia curta nas coxas e viu Sirius olhá-la enquanto desligava o aparelho e colocava-o no bolso. "_A Toca do Lobo_" era o nome do local em que estavam e ela simplesmente conseguia ver que aquele não eram um dos locais habituais de Sirius, mas com toda certeza poderia ser um dela.

Viu-o se aproximar e afastou as pernas levemente, vendo-o sorri e encaixar-se entre elas. As mãos possessivas circularam sua cintura e Pansy sorriu ao sentir o corpo dele junto do seu. Sirius era um babaca, mas não podia negar que ele tinha tudo que ela queria.

-Resolveu me levar pra sair?

Sirius sorriu e desejou contar exatamente para ela o porque de estar ali, mas viu por cima do ombro de Pansy, Fenrir sair dos fundos do bar e vê-lo observar as costas de Pansy com os olhos de duas cores diferentes, a boca rasgando-se em um sorriso absurdo. Não queria pensar nem por um momento o que aconteceria com Pansy após Fenrir decidir que queria tê-la.

As batidas da música eram altas e as pessoas estavam alucinadas. Não era difícil ver que todos ali estavam sobre o efeito de algo; menos o homem de olhos cinza, agarrado a uma morena na mesa de bilhar. E lá estava 'o problema' que Sirius queria lhe passar. Analisou brevemente a garota, vendo-a com as pernas afastadas para acomodar Sirius, a pele clara levemente arranhada pelas unhas curtas dele.

Aproximou-se vendo os ombros dela expostos, pontos com linhas negras destacavam-se na pele clara demais. Sorriu. Aquilo definitivamente lhe dava um parecer de como ela era. Viu quando Sirius sorriu para si, afastando-se de Pansy e esticando a mão.

"Greyback."

"Black."

"Pansy, esse é... o _Lobo_ da toca."

Pansy balançou a cabeça e observou o homem que olhava-a atentamente de cima a baixo, como um pedaço de carne à venda. Era estranho o modo como ambos os olhos dele brilhavam intensos, e que a cor de cada um parecia escurecer conforme fazia isso. Ele era alto, forte e se era lutador, deveria ser um bom lutador. Ele e Sirius pareciam regular de idade, e Pansy pensou que talvez o ramo de negócios de Greyback também fosse bem próximo ao de Sirius.

"Lobo." disse baixo, mesmo sabendo que eles escutariam.

"Presa."

Fenrir sorriu do modo como ela riu, e sabia que agora era apenas cercá-la. Se Sirius tivesse lhe dito a verdade, Pansy daria muito trabalho, mas valeria o esforço. Aproximou-se, encostando o quadril na mesa também e cruzando os braços. Sirius deu um breve sorriso e saiu de perto, pegando o celular e atendendo-o.

"Sirius me contou muito sobre você."

Pansy virou o rosto e olhou o rosto de Greyback mais alto que o seu, mas extremamente próximo. Não poderia negar, o homem era bonito, apesar de que seu rosto parecia que fora feito para que as pessoas sentisse medo, muito medo. Levantou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto para a frente, observando Sirius afastado e falando muito irritado ao telefone.

"Engraçado, Sirius nunca me falou nada sobre você."

Ouviu-o rir e sorriu. Ele estava gostando do tratamento que ela estava dispensando, e Pansy não gostava que as pessoas gostassem disso. Mas percebera que com ele era diferente, era engraçado tratá-lo assim. Decidiu continuar e ver onde aquilo terminaria.

"Pois bem, Sirius me disse que gosta de uma diversão diferente."

Deu de ombros, queria entender exatamente que diversão ele falava, e como aquela diversão poderia chegar até ela. Viu-o aproximar-se mais, parando bem à sua frente, prensando-a na mesa de brilhar. Descruzou os braços e colocou as palmas das mãos na mesa de feltro, ouvindo dois homens reclamarem.

Foi então que sentiu o corpo estremecer e sentiu medo daquele homem pela primeira vez. Fenrir havia inclinado-se sobre ela e os cabelos caíram em sua face, formando uma breve cortina, mas ao ouvir os homens reclamando, ele os olhou e algo como um rosnado vibrou em sua garganta. Ele parecia um animal daquele modo, e Pansy simplesmente não sabia como agir. Continuou na mesma posição, mas viu de canto de olho os homens deixando os tacos na mesa e saindo de perto com medo.

Viu os olhos de cores diferente dele voltarem para si e engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer. Porém, Fenrir sabia. Ele adorava aquele medo nos olhos das pessoas, e vê-lo nos olhos de Pansy apenas lhe deixara feliz. Sabia bem que ela não estava só com medo, estava curiosa, e isso seria seu trunfo. Prensou mais seu quadril ao dela, empurrando-a contra a mesa.

"Viu, presa... Pansy? Sou um bom homem... apenas, não me atrapalhe." Viu-a assentir e engolir em seco outra vez. "Essa mesa será sua cama essa madrugada."

"Será?" Pansy perguntou baixo, deixando transparecer que não estava intimidada pela ousadia dele.

"Sim. E tenho algumas 'gotas' para sua diversão."

Ela sabia o que era, ele viu nos olhos dela o entendimento. Não era difícil reconhecer quem conhecia aquele mundo, quem fazia parte dele. A morena parecia não dormir há dias, mas tentava esconder com maquilagem. Mas Fenrir tinha anos naquele mundo, e sabia reconhecer os sinais. E Pansy entregava sinais diversos, apesar de que ainda eram os sinais iniciais da decadência.

Viu-a assentir e sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do dela e vendo-a enrijecer o corpo.

"Com medo do lobo?"

"Não. Lobos não me assustam."

Fenrir levou sua mão até os curtos cabelos dela, segurando-os com força na base da nuca, puxando-os para baixo e deixando o pescoço delicioso dela exposto.

"Do que tem medo, "_Pansy_?"

"Do resto do mundo."

Fenrir sentiu um certo desconforto ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas decidiu afastá-lo e esquecer por hora.

* * *

Entrou no apartamento e viu Crookshanks no sofá, olhando-a preguiçoso. Não conseguia não sorrir ao vê-lo. O gato era simplesmente tudo para si. E mesmo que ficasse sozinho boa parte do dia, ele ainda ficava extremamente feliz e carinhoso ao vê-la. Deixou a bolsa na poltrona do canto e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele, acariciando atrás de suas orelhas, recebendo em troca um ronronado baixo e longo. Respirou fundo e pensou nas horas trabalhadas.

Fazia um pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas que saíra de casa e sabia que não ficaria muito tempo ali. Queria um banho, comer decentemente e dormir. Estava cansada, e a cada dia que passava, Hermione tinha certeza de que sua profissão não tinha mais o brilho de antigamente.

Lembrou-se do homem que vira morrer à sua frente por ser ilegal no país. Aquilo para ela era um simples absurdo. Não conseguia entender que por simples papéis a vida de alguém poderia ser deixada de lado, como um cachorro que alguém atropela e não liga se vai sobreviver. Respirou fundo enquanto inclinava-se e deitava a cabeça perto de seu gato. Já não entendia bem as pessoas e a cada dia entendia menos. Fechou os olhos e viu a imagem das costas de Pansy Parkinson, a garota do bar. Ela tinha levado vários pontos, mas não parecia estar importando-se com isso. E Hermione sabia o porque: drogas.

Vira, desde que encostara na garota no bar, os sinais clássicos de um usuário. Olheiras, unhas arroxeadas, lábios secos e agressividade. Queria poder dizer para ela que aquele caminho não a levaria para lugar algum, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Ela a escutaria, mas assim que saísse dali, procuraria o traficante e usaria novamente.

Hermione abraçou Crookshanks e ouviu-o reclamar baixinho, mas ficar entre seus braços. Hermione lembrava-se de como ficara quando lidara com as drogas em sua vida pela primeira vez. Queria nunca ter passado por aquilo, nunca saber os efeitos que causava, mas soubera. Vira como quem usava desfazia-se devagar e quem tentava ajudar sofria ainda mais.

Lembrou-se de Blaise, seu antigo namorado. No começo achava que ele apenas estava estudando demais, ficando horas acordado madrugada a dentro, olheiras e falta de apetite acompanhando-o de dia. Porém, ele começara a emagrecer, ficara agressivo e, Hermione percebeu tarde demais, que ele estava vendendo várias coisas do apartamento e dos pais.

Por alguns meses apenas fingiu não ver, precisava focar-se nos estudos, mas o dia que encontrou-o quase com overdose no quarto da faculdade, decidiu por um basta. Ele ficara assustado com o que tinha acontecido, e jurara para Hermione que nunca mais se aproximaria das drogas, que ela era mais importante que tudo aquilo. Mas Hermione ficou consumida pela dúvida e pelo medo de encontrá-lo morto de uma próxima vez.

E foi o que quase aconteceu. Meses após tê-lo encontrado em overdose, Hermione o visitou como fazia no meio da semana e encontrou-o caído no chão do banheiro, a agulha ainda em seu braço e tendo um ataque. Chamou uma ambulância e esperou, sem conseguir tocá-lo para ajudar. Era simplesmente impossível que ele tivesse feito novamente, mas foi então que Hermione entendeu o efeito que as drogas causavam nas pessoas.

Nublavam seus sentidos, mas também a razão, o perigo. Não deixava que vissem que aquilo os mataria e mataria quem mais estivesse por perto, quem se importasse. Apertou Crookshanks e ouviu-o ronronar novamente em protesto. Hermione nunca mais queria envolver-se naquele mundo, era algo que a enojava e despertava dó ao mesmo tempo. E sabia que se aquela garota, Pansy, não se afastasse daquele mundo logo, veria-a novamente no hospital, e da próxima vez poderia apenas para levá-la ao necrotério.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _OLÁ, povo lindo demais desse ano de 2013!_

_Sim, eu sei que deveria ter postado esse capítulo ano passado, mas quem acompanha meu facebook pessoal (Kalpurnia Fla) e meu do fandom (Fla Cane) sabe que estou penando muito para escrever minhas fics HP, mas que parece que comecei a conseguir novamente. Sorry pelo atraso, tentarei não deixar acontecer novamente._

_Obrigada: **Gabs, Tainara, Kah, Lady, Lis e Little**, vocês são umas lindas por comentarem._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Observou atentamente pelo vidro da porta da sala de atendimento a garota entrar: Pansy. Lembrava-se dela, pois por algumas horas ela e o homem que fora buscá-la, ficaram em sua mente. Principalmente porque ele parecia extremamente mais velho que ela, e ela parecia não querer ele por perto, apesar de aceitá-lo ao buscá-la.

Viu-a parar no balcão de atendimento, os olhos fundos e a pele clara demais, quase como de uma pessoa doente. Mordeu o lábio duas vezes e passou a mão pelos cabelos presos com força. Poderia deixar que ela fosse encarregada para algum dos enfermeiros, mas então viu que aquele homem estava junto. Observou atentamente o modo como ele parecia cercá-la por trás, como que movendo-se em relação a ela.

Hermione conseguia vê-lo como pai, amigo, mas não como namorado dela. Ele era mais velho, parecia mais sofisticado que a garota rebelde que ela via. _Sirius_. Era esse o nome dele. Ponderou sobre chamá-los, ela com toda certeza estaria ali para tirar os pontos. Engoliu em seco e abriu a porta, vendo-os sentados em umas cadeiras no corredor de espera, Pansy largada na dela e Sirius sentado observando todo o hospital.

E seus olhos se cruzaram por um mero segundo, o cinza de Sirius inflamando ao vê-la, o castanho de Hermione tentando parecer neutro, mas falhando. Pansy sorriu fracamente para a moça que a atendeu antes no bar, ouvindo-a dizer para a mulher no balcão:

"Pode deixar, Jenny, eu atendo essa."

A mulher no balcão balançou a cabeça e sorriu, adorando não ter que levantar-se para procurar alguém para a retirada de pontos.

"Venham."

Pansy levantou-se antes de Sirius e caminhou na direção da sala de atendimento que a mulher estava. Não lembrava-se direito do nome dela.

"Esqueci seu nome."

Hermione sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de Sirius.

"Dr. Granger."

"Certo, Dr. Granger." Pansy apenas sorriu de lado e sentou-se na maca, tirando a jaqueta, esperando para que a médica fizesse o serviço dela. "Isso incomoda demais."

"Imagino que sim."

Hermione observou de canto de olho Sirius recostar-se na parede do canto oposto ao delas e cruzar os braços, apenas observando o trabalho dela. Não conseguia entender, mas sentia-se incomodada com os olhares dele. Colocou a luva e pegou um pequeno bisturi descartável, indo para perto de Pansy, encostando em suas costas, vendo que o ferimento estava bem melhor e o corpo dela tinha cicatrizado rapidamente.

"Sua cicatrização é excelente, Pansy."

A garota deu de ombros, mas olhou por cima do próprio ombro e sorriu fracamente para a médica. Hermione olhou novamente para Sirius, vendo-o olhando-a sério, mas que ao vê-la lhe observar, sorriu.

"Então, Doutora Granger, gosta de dançar?"

A pergunta se seguiu a um silêncio, qual Pansy fuzilou Sirius com os olhos e Hermione parou seu trabalho por alguns segundos, apenas para retornar logo após e retirar as pequenas pontas dos pontos de Pansy, não vendo grande necessidade de força.

"Quando tenho tempo."

Sirius sentiu que a mulher queria esquivar de si, evitando-o. Vira como ela virava as costas, não querendo vê-lo, uma defesa do corpo. Mas que ao mesmo tempo, aqueles olhos castanhos intensos e fortes, lhe miravam com curiosidade. E Sirius sempre poderia usar curiosidade a seu favor.

"Acredito então que poderia usar o tempo vago e ir em uma de minhas danceterias."

Pansy apenas ouvia o que Sirius dizia e as respostas evasivas que a médica dava. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo, e via como não parecia estar surtindo efeito. E até o momento não tinha surtado e partido para cima dele pelo fato de que estava divertindo-se em vê-lo tentar algo e não estar conseguindo nada.

E Sirius viu-se não tendo respostas positivas da médica. A cada pergunta sua, ela esquivava e lhe respondia de forma seca. Porém, já vira mulheres mais difíceis e complicadas que ela, renderem-se. Elas davam trabalho, eram cansativas, mas sempre valiam a pena. E ele não desistiria. Ela era bonita, inteligente, o gênio lhe parecera difícil, e conseguia ver que ela sentia aquela ponta de curiosidade, e faria aquilo crescer.

Hermione terminou com Pansy, liberando-a e pedindo que ela apenas tomasse cuidado, tanto com os pontos, quanto com as brigas, e de certo modo lhe deu a entender que sabia sobre as drogas. Vira que a garota parecia sobe o efeito de algo e quase lhe passou um sermão sobre drogas, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele homem, Sirius, estava envolvido, e isso não seria uma boa ideia. Se ele fosse o traficante, ou aliciador da garota, poderia colocá-la e se colocar em perigo.

Viu a garota colocar a jaqueta, caminhando para a porta de saída da sala e que Sirius buscou algo no bolso interno do casaco.

"Essa seria a mais indicada para que você fosse."

Ele lhe entregara um cartão, era apenas um cartão negro com dois dizeres em branco: _Fire Up!_ Agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e guardou-o no bolso frontal do jaleco, retirando as luvas logo após, jogando-as no lixo tóxico. Viu que eles seguiam calmos pelo corredor após as despedidas e observou-os. Pansy parecia que movia-se ao redor de Sirius agora, como a lua atraída pela orbita da Terra. E tinha certeza de que isso devia-se ao fato de que Sirius era o centro de Pansy.

Temeu. Sentiu pena. Já estivera no lugar dela, já fora a que orbitava ao redor de alguém que apenas a derrubaria, e isso a deixava triste. Mas Pansy agravava tal situação ao usar as drogas. E aquilo cortava ainda mais o coração de Hermione. Uma garota nova como ela não deveria envolver-se com alguém como ele. Mas sabia bem que os jovens naquela idade já não ligavam para nada, apenas para a próxima diversão.

Encostou-se no batente da porta e puxou o cartão do bolso, virando-o e vendo dois números de telefone. Um deles era fixo e o outro um celular. Mirou o número. Respirou fundo guardando o cartão no bolso novamente. Conhecia o tipo de homem que Sirius era, e não queria chegar perto de alguém como ele novamente. Aquele não era e nunca seria seu mundo novamente. Tinha muito da vida ainda para viver, e não viveria para algo destrutivo. Virou-se e voltou a sua rotina.

* * *

Já estava ali há quinze minutos e não via a hora de ir embora. Daphne estava esperando na Toca para lhe pagar novamente pela dívida, e apenas esse pensamento já lhe deixava pronto e excitado. Mas precisava resolver resolver aquele problema primeiro. Odiava dívidas altas, mas aquela era ridiculamente alta e estava ridiculamente atrasada. Quase oito mil de um carregamento atrasado e o paspalho ainda tentava lhe passar para trás.

Apoiou-se no balcão e viu o dono do lugar vir em sua direção, um envelope grosso nas mãos. Sorriu. Nada como aparecer para colocar medo nas veias das pessoas. Ele não lhe dissera nada, apenas esticara o envelope por cima do balcão, assentindo e saindo de perto rapidamente. Fenrir colocou o envelope no bolso da calça, e observou o ambiente. Jovens ricos e decadentes dançavam, bebiam e riam. Pareciam bonecos e marionetes dos traficantes. Pareciam crianças ordenadas e se divertirem, sem ao menos saberem o que estavam fazendo ou para que servia.

Gostava desse pensamento, do controle, das festas regadas e do desespero de se encaixarem. Pensou em Daphne e em como ela agora apenas pagaria daquele modo, com o corpo, com a boca quente e molhada. E isso não deixou-o triste, mas sabia o fim que aquilo teria. Tinha certa dó, mas nada poderia fazer, era o que ela escolhera. Era como ela decidira finalizar o resto da medíocre vida.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos, jogando-os para trás e seus olhos díspares viram um rebolado conhecido ao fundo do bar. Fixou seus olhos e reconheceu a dona. Sorriu, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que estava para acontecer ali. Lá estava o problema, lá estava Pansy Parkinson, sozinha.

Sirius não entraria naquele lugar, não era seu ambiente, mas sabia que a garota iria ali, iria ter dor de cabeça e dar alguma para alguém. Seguiu-a até o corredor dos banheiros. Lugar escuro, sombrio, sujo, perfeito para os usuários. Viu-a encostar as costas na parede e buscar algo no bolso da jaqueta. Sorriu ao vê-la cambalear, mas conseguir acender o cigarro.

"Presa."

Ela sorriu abaixando a cabeça e tragando fortemente. Não sabia bem o que pensar, mas sorriu. Ele estava ali. O lobo estava novamente cercando-a. E Pansy apenas conseguia sorrir. Já tinha tanta substância em seu sistema que não conseguiria sentir muito mais que felicidade naquele momento.

"Lobo."

Voz enrolada e arrastada. Prensou-a na parede com o corpo, puxando o cigarro da mão dela, tragando e soltando a fumaça no rosto dela. Viu-a tentar esquivar de seu corpo, mas não permitiu. Riu da tentativa dela.

"Não seja ingênua, Pansy. Não terá os amiguinhos de Sirius para ajudá-la aqui, está sozinha." Puxou os cabelos dela, expondo o pescoço, beijando-o, seu corpo forçando-a contra a parede. Ela riu baixo, balançando todo o corpo. Fenrir gostou disso. "Vamos embora, Pansy, a mesa de bilhar está sentindo falta desse seu belo rabo."

E ela riu. Fenrir empurrou-a na direção da saída dos fundos. Não entendia qual era o motivo que o impulsionava a querer e desejar o corpo de Pansy daquele modo. Era como uma nova droga, daquelas que ele sabia que daria dor de cabeça no outro dia, que deixaria vestígios nas roupas, no corpo, na mente, mas que viciava antes mesmo de usar. E lembrava-se apenas de uma 'droga' como aquela, e como tudo acabara.

Riu disso. Queria a garota para si, somente sua. E sabia que teria que barganhar, e muito, com Sirius para que isso acontecesse. Mas teria aquele risso e aquela mente destruída toda sua. Daria seu jeito, como sempre.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.: **_Olá pessoas queridas. Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo dessa fic linda! *-*_

_Agradecendo: **Lis e Little**, vocês são umas lindas, obrigada por comentarem!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sentou-se no banco da praça e bebeu um gole do café preto sem açúcar. Olhou ao redor, era quase meio-dia, mas acordara não fazia nem mesmo duas horas. A noite passada era um simples borrão, mas lembrava-se de ter encontrado com Fenrir, o Lobo. Riu disso. Ele não conseguia tirar as mãos de si, e Pansy sabia que algo nele a deixava simplesmente sem controle. E não eram as drogas.

Era como se ele fosse algo totalmente rotineiro e diferente. Ela conseguia distinguir. Bebeu mais um gole de café e puxou um cigarro do maço, colocando-o na boca e acendendo. O gosto do gás do isqueiro ficando mais acentuado por causa do café. Guardou no bolso da calça rasgada o isqueiro e o maço, fumando devagar enquanto tentava lembrar exatamente onde estivera com Fenrir antes de acordar em sua cama.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu, lembrava-se da mesa de bilhar e lembrava-se de Fenrir mordendo-a devagar, rindo de suas reclamações. O que simplesmente não lembrava era como tinha chagado em casa. Passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados e bebeu mais um gole de café, abrindo os olhos ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

"Ainda dormindo?"

Sorriu pelo canto da boca e terminou o café, tragando logo após.

"Nunca dormindo, sendo que posso me divertir."

O rapaz que se aproximou sorriu da frase dela, e parou perto do banco, pegando o cigarro dos dedos dela e colocando-o na boca, tragando.

"Não sabe onde minha boca esteve, Blaise."

E Pansy desceu do banco rindo da careta de nojo que o amigo fizera.

"Você é nojenta, Pansy."

Riu de Blaise e começaram a andar na direção do centro da cidade, saindo da praça. Blaise era um dos melhores amigos que Pansy tinha, e eles eram poucos e raros. Não gostava de muitas pessoas, e Blaise era um dos que tinha a vida noturna mais parecida com a sua. Fechou a jaqueta de couro contra o corpo e viu o amigo apertar o cachecol vermelho contra o pescoço, o frio estava acentuando-se.

"Comer algo?" Ofereceu sentindo o estômago roncar.

"Claro, porque não?"

Se dirigiram a uma pequena lanchonete ao fim da rua, sentando do lado de fora, para poderem fumar. Logo uma mulher veio anotar os pedidos.

"Soube que ganhou cicatriz nova."

Blaise comentou acendendo um cigarro para si e vendo Pansy terminar o dela. Viu-a sorrir e sorriu também. Por mais que tentasse entender a garota, ela conseguia surpreendê-lo mais e mais a cada dia. Eles eram um contraste. Pansy era quase pálida, Blaise tinha a pele morena. Ela era descontrolada, ele era controlado. Ela era insana e perigosa, ele era perdido e vulnerável. Mas Blaise tinha que admitir, Pansy acabaria com a vida de muita gente se assim escolhesse, inclusive a dele.

"As notícias correm nessa cidade." Comentou enquanto recostava-se na cadeira de madeira, sentindo as vigas incomodarem suas costas.

"Bom, as boas notícias sim."

Pansy riu e contou o que tinha acontecido, e comentou sobre ter estado no Hospital na noite anterior. Porém, ao comentar isso, notou que os olhos de Blaise desviaram dos seus, indo para a calçada e então para um carro que passava devagar na rua. Aquilo não era normal, Blaise não se entristecia, Blaise não era triste. Ele sempre estava a sorrir, contar vantagem e oferecer algo novo e alucinante. Não, aquilo escondia algo.

"O que houve, Blaise? Hospitais te deixam tristes?"

Ouviu a frase dela e sorriu, tragando pela última vez e jogando-o no meio-fio. Deu de ombros e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

"Conhecia uma estudante de medicina que trabalha lá."

"Você conheceu alguém que estudou medicina? Como?"

A pergunta foi verdadeira. Pansy não sabia quase nada sobre o passado de Blaise, e na verdade, nunca perguntara quase nada sobre o passado de ninguém com quem andava. Viu-o remexer-se desconfortável na cadeira, e a mulher trazer o que haviam pedido.

Começou a comer, esperando que ele engolisse o pedaço de torta que havia pedido, para só então começar a falar.

"Eu... estudei medicina também há alguns anos..."

"Não consigo ver isso." Pansy comentou com a boca cheia de biscoito salgado. Blaise sorriu forçadamente.

"Sim, bem... nós namorávamos e ao que eu soube, ela fez residência e trabalha lá."

"Caso de amor que não deu certo, é?"

Blaise não disse mais nada, apenas terminou de comer em silêncio, evitando olhar para Pansy. E a morena percebeu que aquela história terminava ali: com a garota trabalhando no Hospital seguindo a carreira, e Blaise ali drogando-se e vivendo sem freios. Respirou fundo. Aquele era o fim de muitos, e aparentemente ela tinha um exemplo vivo bem a sua frente. De certo modo, aquilo acabou com a manhã dela, precisava de algo para esquecer. Teve uma ideia.

* * *

Há anos não corria por aquele motivo. Há anos não sabia o que era ouvir uma sirene e esconder-se. Riu disso enquanto continuava a correr pelo beco escuro e entrar pela única porta que sabia que estaria aberta.

"Puta que pariu."

Disse alto, mas não havia ninguém por perto pra escutar. Fenrir encostou-se na parede suja do corredor, a música chegando baixa ali, mas a sirene se fez ouvir. Mesmo que a viatura não entrasse no beco, os policiais a tinham parado na rua de acesso e agora estavam passando a pé, procurando-o.

Trancou a porta e esperou. Caso eles tentassem abrir a porta, entraria na boate, procuraria Sirius e se esconderia. Odiava fazer isso, não era mais um traficantezinho qualquer, tinha nome, tinha respeito nas ruas e era conhecido por muitos policiais. Mas esses não pareciam estar em sua folha de pagamento.

Recostou a cabeça na parede, os cabelos, agora soltos, caiam por seus ombros. Quis prendê-los, mas o elástico deveria ter caído na rua. Sorriu quando ouviu a viatura ir embora sem achá-lo. Estava na esquina perto dali, conversava com um grupo de garotas, passando e vendendo a droga do fim de semana delas, quando viu pelo canto do olho alguém no telefone.

Claro, as pessoas sempre estavam no telefone, mas algo naquele cara tinha lhe chamado a atenção. Fenrir virou seus olhos díspares para ele e viu-o desviar o olhar rapidamente. Percebeu que tinha algo de errado. Entregou seu cartão para as garotas e virou-se para ir embora, guardando o dinheiro em um bolso do grande casaco que vestia e o restante da droga em outro. E quando pensou em entrar em seu carro, ouviu o distinto som da sirene. Marcou bem o rosto do rapaz que havia ligado para a polícia e correu.

Estalou o pescoço e decidiu que já não tinha idade, e muito menos paciência para lidar com aquelas coisas. Começou a andar pelo corredor sujo. Panfletos, cartazes velhos e copos de plástico jogados pelo chão. O som começou a ficar mais alto ao chegar mais próximo da porta que sabia dar em um salão amplo, onde as pessoas dançavam descontroladas, quentes, insanas e perdidas.

Abriu a porta de madeira grossa que era antes da outra e encontrou uma sala vazia. Acendeu a luz e fechou a porta novamente, sorrindo. Sirius tinha estilo, isso ele tinha que admitir. O escritório dele não era grande, mas o sofá de couro era legítimo. A poltrona ao canto era de pele de leopardo de verdade. A mesa de mogno parecia ser polida todos os dias. Sirius simplesmente gostava de gastar com essas coisas, e sabia como gastar.

Sentou-se na ponta da mesa, puxando um maço de dentro do bolso do casaco e acendendo um cigarro. O cheiro invadiu a sala, e Fenrir esticou o braço, pegando o telefone sem fio e discando um número conhecido. Seis toques depois, alguém atendeu, a respiração acelerada, um gemido feminino alto ao fundo.

"O que foi?"

Fenrir sorriu.

"Quanta educação." Disse e percebeu que a respiração de Sirius continuou acelerada e os gemidos continuaram. "Vejo que está muito ocupado."

"Porra, Fenrir, está fazendo o que aí?"

Um grito de prazer se fez ouvir e o "Lobo" riu enquanto soltava a fumaça para cima.

"Me escondendo dos canas." Esperou que o outro falasse algo, mas ele pareceu apenas continuar o que estava fazendo. "Continue fodendo essa pequena aí, estarei aqui quando você acabar."

"Essa antiga, está acostumada com as excentricidades."

Fenrir perdeu o sorriso naquele momento. Ao ouvir que a garota com quem Sirius estava era antiga, sua mente mostrou Pansy embaixo dele, gemendo, gritando. Aquilo lhe deixou nervoso. Ouviu o característico clique do telefone sendo desligado e desligou também com certa raiva.

"Vagabunda."

Disse alto enquanto levantava-se da mesa e andava até o frigobar, abrindo e pegando uma cerveja. Abriu a garrafa com raiva e bebeu metade de uma só vez. Sua mente ia a todo momento em Pansy estar com Sirius, e isso irritava-o. Já tinha decidido que ela seria dele, mas talvez não estava tão claro para ela. Tragou o cigarro e sentou-se novamente no tampo da mesa, colocando o cigarro preso entre os lábios e pegando novamente o telefone. Atrapalharia a transa deles mais um pouco.

Oito toques depois e alguém atendeu o telefone. Não disseram nada, mas estava um silêncio incomodo do outro lado.

"Ficará em silêncio, presa?"

Ela riu. E para Fenrir aquele riso apenas adicionou ao ódio que sentia. Ela estava transando com Sirius e ainda tinha a cara de pau de ser tão vagabunda e rir daquele modo com ele. Tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça rapidamente.

"Olá, Lobo. Estava pensando em você."

Ficou em silêncio esperando para ver onde isso daria.

"O que faz na boate do Sirius?"

"Como sabe que estou aqui?"

Bebeu o resto da cerveja e jogou a garrafa de vidro no lixo, o barulho estridente dela quase se partindo se fazendo ouvir pela morena do outro lado da linha.

"Eu tenho o número de todas as boates do Sirius na minha agenda do telefone." Ela riu baixo de novo. "Hey, sozinho aí?"

"Sim, sozinha aí?"

"Sim, estou em casa."

A voz entediada dela lhe deixou em dúvida. Se ela estava em casa, não era ela gemendo e gritando com Sirius. De certo modo, aquilo pareceu lhe aliviar um pouco. Balançou a cabeça, estava tornando-se uma menininha apaixonada.

"Quer que eu vá aí animar seu dia?"

"E de qual modo animaria meu dia?"

Ele riu. Fenrir riu e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava no canto da mesa. Ela estava lhe provocando, e talvez fosse isso que precisava.

"Posso pensar em algumas coisas." Foi a vez dela de rir. "Dois deles começam com 'p'."

Ela desatou a rir e Fenrir gostou do som do riso dela. Ele sabia que a enrrascada com Pansy era maior que a enrrascada com drogas em sua vida. Mas por um momento, apenas naquele momento, ele quis arriscar tudo.

"Muito bom. Pode vir."

"Ok."

Desligou o telefone e saiu do escritório de Sirius, voltando pelo mesmo corredor e destrancando a porta dos fundos. O beco estava silencioso e escuro novamente, e para qualquer pessoa seria perigoso. Para Fenrir era exatamente tudo que ele gostava. Andou calmo até chegar a rua paralela e em seu carro.

Não era dado a sentimentos por garotas como ela, não. Com elas queria apenas uma noite de sexo, muitos gemidos e só. Mas Pansy tinha aquele algo mais, e que ele tinha certeza, fora o que fizera Sirius ficar com ela todo esse tempo. Entrou em seu carro e puxou o celular, vendo a hora: _00:21_. Sabia onde era a casa dela, não era muito longe de sua própria casa. Ligou o carro e começou a dirigir, algo dentro de si revirando-se, querendo vê-la. Fenrir bateu as mãos com força no volante, estava fudido.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.: **_Hey, chegamos ao final do mês e cá está a att da fic! *-* __Bom, como sabem essa fic é uma das duas fics de HP que ainda escrevo, e amo demais, demais!_

_Agradecendo: **Tai, gabs, Lady e Little**, vocês merecem beijos pelos comentários! Obrigada!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Comprou as frutas que queria e saiu da mercearia sem realmente prestar atenção ao redor, estivera em um plantão de vinte e seis horas, e agora já não conseguia mais prestar atenção em muita coisa. Puxou uma maçã de dentro da sacola e sem importar-se muito, mordeu-a, começando a comê-la. Caminhou alguns passos, sentindo o corpo implorar por descanso quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente e sorriu ao ver quem era.

"Hey, Pansy, como está?"

Pansy sorriu e viu a médica morder novamente a maçã.

"Bem, e você parece cansada." A médica assentiu e Pansy achou graça. "Indo para casa?"

"Sim." Terminou de mastigar o pedaço de maçã e continuou. "Vinte e seis horas e finalmente estou indo para casa." Viu a morena assentir e perguntou. "E você? Indo para casa?"

Negou e puxou o maço de cigarros da blusa de frio que usava, colocando um na boca e acendendo-o, enquanto a médica terminava de comer a maçã.

"Não, indo tomar um café." Tragou rápido e soltou a fumaça, apontando com a mão livre a cafeteria que iria. "Aceita?"

Hermione mastigou o último pedaço de maçã e ponderou por alguns segundos. Queria ir para casa, seu corpo estava com as últimas forças, mas sua curiosidade sobre Pansy e o mundo dela, era um pouco maior. Queria entendê-la, talvez conseguir mostrar que o mundo onde ela estava vivendo não era um bom mundo. Que Hermione conhecia-o, e que poderia ajudá-la a deixá-lo.

"Claro."

Andaram juntas em silencio até a cafeteria, Pansy arrumando a saia de pregas o tempo todo no corpo, fumando rapidamente para que pudessem entrar na cafeteria. Hermione jogou o restante da maçã fora e sentou-se em um das mesas vagas, ouvindo Pansy reclamar por não terem mesa do lado de fora para os fumantes.

"Bom dia, o que vão querer?"

Ambas pediram, para começar, apenas um café, e descobriram que tomam café do mesmo jeito: preto, sem açúcar. Sorriram uma para outra e Pansy decidiu que deveria começar qualquer conversa.

"Então, já foi a boate de Sirius?" Viu a médica balançar a cabeça, negando. Viu-a soltar os longos cachos e balançá-los, como que libertando-os depois de muitas horas preso. Inclinou-se para frente na mesa, descruzando e cruzando a outra perna por debaixo da mesa. Odiava que tinha colocado saia e o tempo virasse e ficasse frio. "E porque não?"

"Não tive tempo e... sejamos sinceras, consegue me ver em um lugar assim?"

Pansy voltou a apoiar-se na cadeira e a garçonete chegou com seus pedidos. Ambas tomaram os primeiros goles de seus cafés apenas se analisando. Hermione via uma garota perdida, que envolvera-se com um homem lindo, porém, perigoso, e que agora não tinha a mínima ideia de como sair daquele mundo. Pansy via uma mulher sem tempo para si, sem grandes gostos ou felicidade, e que não sabia fazer nada a mais sem ser trabalhar.

"Sabe, realmente deveria dar uma chance para _Fire Up_. É uma boa danceteria e Sirius fica mais tempo lá, do que em qualquer outra."

"Você e ele...?"

Pansy riu. O que ela e Sirius tinham não tinha nome, e ela não saberia nem ao menos começar a descrever. Entretanto, Pansy percebeu que não estava dando nome, não estava falando sobre isso porque sua mente voltava a Fenrir a todo momento.

"Não. Sirius apenas... me diverte." Bebeu mais de seu café. "Ele precisa de alguém calmo. E eu definitivamente não sou calma."

"Quantos anos tem?"

"Quantos anos _você_ tem?"

Ficaram em silêncio, uma esperando que a outra respondesse. Hermione não gostava de comentar sua idade, mas também não via problemas em dividi-la com alguém que era mais nova e precisava de certa orientação na vida.

"Fiz 26 há algumas semanas e você?"

Pansy contornou os lábios secos com a ponta da língua e mirou bem a mulher a sua frente. Poderia mentir sua idade, mas sabia que seria sem motivos.

"Farei 26 em algumas semanas."

Para Hermione aquilo fora uma surpresa, não imaginava que Pansy tivesse sua idade. Ela parecia jovem, liberta, que não preocupava-se com problemas rotineiros da vida de uma pessoa com a idade delas.

Bebeu o resto do café e viu que Pansy desatava a falar sobre Sirius, sobre como a danceteria que ele a havia convidado poderia ser um ótimo momento para que ela parasse de pensar em serviço. E Hermione sabia o quanto seria bom simplesmente para de pensar em tudo aquilo. Mas Sirius era tudo que ela não queria mais perto dela, era um mundo que ela conhecera, sabia que não deixaria de existir, mas que não queria mais entrar. Era um mundo que lhe tirara alguém que ela amava. E sabia que até hoje Blaise ainda estava nesse mundo, a família dele lhe avisaria caso algo tivesse acontecido.

"Pensarei sobre isso." Hermione respondeu e terminou seu café vendo Pansy recostar-se novamente na cadeira. "O que Sirius tem para deixá-la...?"

Pansy riu. Um riso que Hermione percebeu ser solto, mas ao mesmo tempo, inseguro. Um riso sem grande vontade.

"Bem, Sirius é um típico galinha egocêntrico que é impossível fugir. Ele te envolve como uma maldita jibóia, esmaga seus ossos e quando você vê já está morta." Hermione mirou-a séria. "Não são as drogas, Doutora. É realmente ele. Sirius tem um mistério particular, assim como a porra da estrela. Brilha demais, chama demais a atenção e você simplesmente não resiste."

Ouviu a narrativa enquanto seus dedos puxavam uma linha de sua blusa de frio de linho. Pansy falava de Sirius com raiva, mas via que havia uma devoção mal disfarçada.

"E tem o sexo, claro." A médica sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Se tem algo que Sirius é muito bom, é em fazer uma mulher gozar."

Ela riu da facilidade com que Pansy falava sobre essas coisas, como se estivessem conversando sobre o café que tomaram. Balançou a cabeça e ouviu a mulher a sua frente rir um riso diferente. Observou-a enquanto ela puxava o celular do bolso da frente da blusa de frio e lia algo.

"Se bem, que há um _Lobo_ que equipara-se em níveis que nunca achei possível."

Pansy viu que a médica não havia entendi, e deslizou o celular pela mesa, mostrando-lhe a mensagem e rindo ao vê-la corar ainda mais o rosto e devolver o celular.

"Ele é como Sirius?"

"Você quer dizer traficante?"

Assentiu sem realmente querer falar aquilo alto. Parecia que as pessoas ao redor poderiam escutar e chamariam a polícia.

"Sim, ele sim é um traficante, mas... bom, Fenrir é um pouco mais... perigoso que Sirius." Deu de ombros e vasculhou na galeria a foto dele que ele mesmo tirara com ela há algumas noites na mesa de bilhar. "Ele tem cara de assassino."

Hermione pegou o celular novamente após ter ficado sem graça com a mensagem que lera e viu o homem que Pansy falava. Na foto parecia que Pansy estava deitada no peito do homem, que estava sem camiseta. Os longos cabelos dele caiam pela mesa de bilhar e os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, mas ela vira que ele tinha cada um de uma cor. E sim, ele parecia um assassino, sério, frio, não fosse o sorriso no canto direito da boca que denunciava que estava gostando de Pansy estar ali.

"Heterocromia."

"O que?"

Perguntou enquanto pegava o celular e guardava-o no bolso novamente.

"O que ele tem é chamado heterocromia. Cada olho de uma cor. É raro em humanos, mas existe. E o caso dele é interessante, as chances em mulheres são de mais de oitenta e seis por cento." Viu Pansy levantar ambas as sobrancelhas. "Na verdade, é muito comum em animais, mas você disse que ele é um lobo, creio que isso tenha afetado."

Pansy riu com Hermione e pensou no que ela tinha dito. Fenrir havia apresentado-se como lobo, e ela apenas sentia-se a caça com ele. Terminaram de conversar sobre amenidades e logo Hermione foi embora. Pansy ainda ficou andando pelo centro, comprando algumas coisas para seu quarto e fumando quando tinha chance. Porém, sabia, seu sistema já estava implorando por algo e decidiu ir para casa. Precisava sair. Precisava aproveitar a noite que chegava devagar.

* * *

Mordiscou e beijou o pescoço dela, afastando o cachecol verde que ela usava. Ouviu-a rir e apertá-lo contra ela, abrindo mais as pernas e dando mais espaço para sua outra mão que invadia-a sem preocupação alguma de que alguém estivesse vendo-os. Fenrir encontrara Pansy novamente usando algo em um banheiro de uma boate e logo lhe levara para um dos cubiculos quais as portas não fechavam mais. Ela rira o tempo todo, disse que ele estava ficando louco por ela.

E Fenrir pensou em concordar, em dizer que era exatamente aquilo, que ele estava gostando daquele pedaço de pessoa decadente, mas preferiu beijá-la e se aproveitar de onde estavam. Já estava com dois dedos dentro dela, forçava-os para cima, enquanto sua outra mão apertava os seios dela. Ela já estava gemendo alto e algumas pessoas estavam comentando, alguns mais corajosos iam expiar, mas Fenrir os espantava apenas olhando por cima do próprio ombro. E mesmo que eles tentassem não veriam grande coisa, Pansy era pequena comparada a Fenrir, e ele tampava-a sem precisar fazer esforços.

Conseguiu abrir a calça dele e desceu-a levemente, tirando-o de dentro da boxer branca e segurando-o contra sua mão. Riu alto do rosnado que Fenrir dera e beijou-o. Queria que ele já estivesse dentro de si, o calor de seus corpos estava insuportável, e Pansy sabia que aquilo passaria se ele estivesse logo fazendo-a gozar e gozando também.

Levantou uma das pernas e ele pareceu entender exatamente o que queria, pois segurou-a por detrás do joelho e empurrou-a com força contra a parede, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto enterrava-se nela com uma lentidão deliberada. E sorriu. Ela mirava-o como se fosse um desafio, mas um gemido escapou da boca dela, e os olhos se fecharam quando encostou o quadril ao dela. E para Fenrir o sorriso que ela lhe dava era a plenitude. O corpo dela estava quente, e quando sentiu-a impulsionar o corpo para trás, começou a mover-se, levantando a outra perna dela, deixando que ela lhe abraçasse pela cintura.

"Entenda uma coisa, presa." Disse enquanto escorria sua mão esquerda pelo pescoço dela, acariciando, mas prendendo-o. "Você é minha, somente minha. Não ouse pensar por um segundo que vai voltar para Sirius." Ela abriu os olhos e Fenrir investiu contra ela com mais força. Sorriu da reação de dor e prazer que ela teve. "Esses gemidos são meus, você é minha. Entendeu?"

Pansy registrou cada sílaba que ele havia dito, mas ele não a permitia falar. As mãos, o corpo, a voz, tudo tinha efeito anestésico e Pansy apenas assentiu, balançando a cabeça devagar, abraçando e beijando Fenrir quando sentiu que chegaria ao máximo. Correu a mãos pelos largos ombros dele, a música alta ali parecia ecoar pelas paredes com seus gemidos e Pansy sentiu o corpo amolecer quando ele beijou seus lábios de forma lenta e deliberada.

Viu-a estremecer várias vezes e então a boca abriu-se devagar, sabia que ela havia chegado ao máximo. Beijou-a. Beijo a boca dela devagar e forçou seu corpo para cima e para dentro dela apenas mais uma vez, derramando-se devagar. Ela deixava-o louco e não era necessário que ficassem horas, eles conseguiam alcançar o máximo um com o outro em meros minutos. Abriu seus olhos díspares e olhou-a sorrindo para si.

"Sua, Fenrir, sua."

A declaração formou uma corrente entre o punho de Fenrir e o pescoço de Pansy, e ele não mais a deixaria ir embora. Nunca mais.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.: **_Hey, cá está a att da fic! A fic HP que eu deixo para escrever por último sempre, porque eu ainda não sei porque, mas ela me dá sempre dor de cabeça, é a que mais trabalho, a que mais desenvolvo... *-* _

_Agradecendo todos que comentaram, obrigada mesmo!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betage, sorry, amores!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Levantou os braços acima da cabeça e esticou todo o corpo, sentindo seus músculos protestarem e logo após relaxarem. Abriu os olhos e não fitou o teto salmão de seu quarto, ali estava um teto branco muito limpo e que a luz refletia com força. Fechou e abriu os olhos, vendo o teto claro demais, a luz forte demais. Bocejou duas vezes antes de conseguir impulsionar o corpo para cima e sentar-se no colchão.

Lembrava-se vagamente da noite passada, em Fenrir lhe encontrando, em como eles haviam se acertado no banheiro, mas após o orgasmo forte e alucinante que tivera, não lembrava-se de mais nada. Era como se o clímax tivesse desligado seu cérebro. Passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou ao redor. O quarto era simples, mas tudo estava organizado e limpo. Haviam duas cadeiras e uma mesa perto da grande janela aberta, um pequeno sofá no outro extremo do quarto, onde estavam suas roupas.

Viu que havia uma porta que dava para um grande corredor, e outra porta fechada, de onde Pansy ouvia barulho de água. Sorriu. Fenrir deveria estar ali tomando banho. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama, os pés movendo-se rápidos pelo piso de madeira impecavelmente encerado. Olhou pela grande janela, vendo a rua há três andares, pessoas passando apressadas. Olhou para frente, um outro prédio erguia-se apenas mais dois andares, e um homem mirava-a surpreso do último andar, olhando para baixo.

Sorriu e acenou para ele, sabendo que ele mirava-a daquele modo pois estava apenas de calcinha, os seios a mostra, os cabelos desarrumados e com toda certeza seu rosto estava amassado. Virou-se, fazendo questão de continuar a mostrar seu corpo para o homem e seguiu para a porta do banheiro. Abriu devagar e um leve vapor atingiu seu rosto. Bocejou novamente e à sua frete, dentro do box de vidro totalmente transparente, Fenrir virou-se.

Não poderia negar, ele era um homem bonito. O corpo era trabalhado, músculos espalhavam-se por todos os membros. O rosto declarava a idade, mas ninguém nunca acertaria com precisão. O sorriso dele era bonito, principalmente aquele que ele estava mostrando: sincero. Ela já o conhecia bem para saber que ele tinha apenas três sorrisos: um malicioso, qual passava maldade e violência, um debochado, que passava tudo que ele mais desprezava, e um sincero, que Pansy via apenas dedicado a ela.

"Bom dia, senhorita Parkinson."

"Bom dia, senhor Greyback."

Fenrir viu Pansy apoiar-se na porta fechada, o rosto leve, os olhos ainda inchados de sono, o corpo relaxado quase totalmente descoberto. Adorava vê-la nua, a pele clara cobrindo um corpo pequeno e esguio. Viu os seios que cabiam em sua boca e mãos, viu a barriga lisa que aguentava seus arranhões e mordidas, e viu o V por entre as pernas, pela renda da calcinha. Aquela parte que Fenrir morreria feliz ali, aquela parte que aguentava-o por horas a fio, que deixava-o louco apenas com a visão.

Ouviu-a rir e olhou-a nos olhos, abrindo a porta do box, um convite silencioso para que ela se juntasse a ele.

"Você é um tarado, Fenrir." Pansy desceu a renda devagar pelas pernas, fazendo questão de fazer seus movimentos notáveis para ele. "Acabei de acordar e você já me quer como café da manhã?"

Ele riu e fechou a porta do box atrás dela, colocando-a gentilmente embaixo do jato de água quente, vendo-a se molhar e passar a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Viu-a abrir os olhos e mirá-lo séria.

"Como cheguei aqui?"

"Comigo."

Fenrir inclinou-se sobre ela, suas mãos nos azulejos atrás dela, vendo-a inclinar-se e apoiar as costas.

"Porque não me lembro?"

"Porque você exagerou com seja lá o que estava usando ontem e eu preferi te trazer para casa do que deixá-la em qualquer canto, para ser estuprada."

Ela riu. Pansy riu e Fenrir afastou levemente o rosto, surpreso com aquela reação. A água quente batia em suas costas, relaxando-o.

"E tenho certeza de que você poderia me deixar lá para ser estuprada, mas você prefere aproveitar-se de mim, você mesmo, não?"

Pansy sabia que passaria dos limites com aquela frase, mas era de sua natureza provocar até exagerar. O exagero era sua marca registrada, e as consequências nunca demoravam, não com homens como Fenrir. Ou Sirius. Seu braço latejou quando ele apertou-o, virando-a com força. Sentiu o peito bater com força na parede fria de azulejos quando ele empurrou seus ombros e puxou sua cintura. Riu baixo e para si, sabia que esse era o modo que Fenrir tinha de mostrar que ela havia ultrapassado todos os limites.

O corpo dela estava inclinado a sua frente, e ele sabia que ela era pequena, mas daquele modo Pansy ficava ainda menor. Quis dar-lhe um tapa com a frase dela, mandar que ela nunca mais repetisse aquilo, mas sabia que apenas faria com que ela fizesse mais e mais vezes. Enterrou-se no pequeno corpo dela com força, rápido, ouvindo-a gemer de dor e arranhar o azulejo, procurando uma saída. Segurou-a pela cintura com força, impedindo-a de escapar, como ela tentara.

"Fale novamente que eu me aproveito de você, Pansy, e não andará por dias. Farei questão de fazê-la entender o que é aproveitar-se de um corpo contra sua vontade."

Viu como sua voz tivera o efeito desejado na pele dela. Aquilo que viu subir pela pele clara da garota não fora desejo, fora medo. E Fenrir adorava vê-la sentir medo. Moveu seu corpo contra o dela, seco, forte, violento. Ela tentava escapar a cada investida, mas Fenrir não deixaria. Segurou-a pela cintura, puxou-a contra seu peito, o rosto abaixo do seu, os olhos cheios de medo.

"Sorria para mim, Pansy. Pois isso é o que acontece quando gostamos tanto de alguém. Nos fodemos. E muito."

E ela sorriu. Ela sabia que Fenrir poderia matá-la se fosse preciso, se ele quisesse de verdade. Mas ali estava, ali estava aquele algo que ela não tivera com Sirius: sentimentos. Fenrir estava declarando de boa cheia e com atitudes - transviadas, erradas e sombrias, mas ainda assim atitudes - que gostava dela. Enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço dele, vendo-o sorrir e mover o corpo mais rápido, mais forte. Fechou os olhos, a dor apossando-se de sua mente, mas o prazer de seu corpo. Ela sabia que isso era gostar de alguém, isso era querer alguém. Abriu a boca e gemeu alto, Fenrir estava mordendo seu ombro com força, o corpo dele inteiro dentro do seu machucava naquela posição.

"Eu também gosto de você, Fenrir." Ele apertou os dentes com mais força contra o ombro dela, arrancando sangue, que escorria por seu corpo com a água quente. "Mais."

Fenrir sorriu enquanto soltava a carne dela e lambia os lábios. Pansy era sua, não havia mais volta.

* * *

Fitava a boate abaixo de si, seus olhos atentos aos cantos escuros. Não havia um canto sem seus clientes. Não apenas clientes da boate, mas os decadentes, os usuários. Sirius sabia que o mundo estava todo errado, mas ali as coisas começava a desandar de verdade. Sorriu enquanto respirava fundo e cruzava os braços. Seu escritório era no primeiro andar, mas no estoque consegui ver melhor tudo que acontecia.

Puxou um cigarro e acendeu-o, tragando longamente e esperando que a nicotina corresse por seu sistema, entrasse em suas veias. Soltou a fumaça e semi-cerrou os olhos, vendo algo por entre seus cílios que chamou sua atenção. Por meros segundos achou que a nicotina estava batizada com algo, pensou ter uma alucinação, mas então sorriu. Perto do grande balcão de mármore, parada sem saber o que fazer, estava a médica de Pansy. _Doutora Granger_. Ou como descobrira por meio de seus informantes Doutora Hermione Jean Granger, vinte e seis anos, ex-namorada de um usuário de drogas, residente de uma casa própria, dona de um velho gato e sozinha, absolutamente sozinha.

Jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o depressa, e desceu as escadas. Sorriu por todo o caminho, chamando a atenção das garotas que o conheciam de outras noites, mas Sirius não as via. Queria apenas chegar perto da médica, sorrir, vê-la sorrir, tê-la, fazê-la descer a armadura. E ele sabia que tudo isso era culpa daqueles olhos castanhos que Sirius não lembrava-se de ver nunca outros iguais.

Ela não tinha nada demais, mas para Sirius, ela era única. Especial. Ela não o queria, ela não o desejava, ela não o queria por perto, e mesmo assim, lá estava. Aproximou-se, vendo-a de costas, balançando a cabeça e começando a andar rápida; ao menos tentado pelo meio da multidão. Segurou sua mão, vendo-a olhar para trás, tentando soltar o punho.

Ele lhe sorriu. Hermione assustara-se com alguém a segurando, e estava pronta para gritar com quem fosse que estivesse lhe segurando, mas com ele, apenas puxou sua mão, soltando-se devagar. Parou no mesmo lugar, os olhos mirando-o sérios. Viu-o se aproximar, reparando como ele estava bem vestido, e lembrou-se que das outras duas vezes que o vira, ele também estava bem vestido. Calça social impecável, camisa sem nenhum amassado, gravata levemente solta pelo pescoço, estava sem o paleto dessa vez. Os cabelos caiam levemente por seu rosto, mas mesmo assim, ele estava alinhado.

"Deveria me avisar que vinha, Doutora, teria reservado-lhe uma mesa."

"Não... estava certa se vinha... hoje."

O riso dele enviou pequenos arrepios em sua espinha. O corpo dele estava próximo dela, a pele áspera da bochecha raspava levemente contra a sua, e Hermione sentia o perfume forte dele, algo viciante e chamativo. Fechou os olhos por meros segundos, enquanto ele falava:

"Casa cheia hoje, não vou conseguir lhe dar atenção." Declarou e Hermione abriu os olhos, afastando-se e assentindo. Aquilo, por um lado era ótimo. Mas então ele aproximou-se novamente. "Venha comigo para outro lugar."

"Mas você disse..."

"Não teria vários estabelecimentos se tivesse que cuidar de tudo sozinho."

"Não creio que seja uma boa ideia sair com você."

Sua sinceridade o fez rir e apoiar a mão em seu braço, apertando-o devagar enquanto o corpo aproximava-se mais, a boca agora colada em seu ouvido, os lábios molhados a encostarem em sua pele. Hermione conseguia sentir o peito dele contra o seu, e as pernas dela contra as suas. Precisava se afastar, ela sabia o quão perigoso e toxico ele era. Porém, ele também era algo que ela não conseguia lidar, algo que ela ainda não aprendera a afastar.

"E quem está lhe dando opções, Doutora?" disse rindo baixo e calmo.

A mão de Sirius fechou-se mais em seu braço e Hermione se viu sendo puxada lentamente e calmamente por entre as pessoas. Via que ele olhava-a por cima do ombro, um sorriso zombeteiro e divertido. E ao mesmo tempo que Hermione estava com medo, viu o sorriso de Pansy ao vê-lo, a felicidade absurda que ela sentia quando estava com ele. Hermione não queria as drogas, não queria aquele mundo, mas descobria que Pansy estava certa e Sirius era como uma jibóia, e ela estava começando a sentir-se enrolada por ele. E não estava fazendo os movimentos para escapar.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Ok, essa fic de HP é difícil, mas eu estou apaixonada por cada um dos capítulos. Agora as coisas começam a acontecer e quero saber de vocês o que acham que vai rolar..._

_Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram, vocês são umas lindas. Bem vindas, as novas pessoas. Povo lindo que coloca no favorito/alerta, please, comentem, não dá pra saber se estão gostando ou se vão abandonar a fic se vocês não falarem nada._

_Sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Haviam se passado meses, anos, décadas na mente dela, mas na verdade foram apenas nove dias. Nove dias em que apenas entrava em seu quarto para pegar uma muda de roupa, dinheiro e cigarros. As vezes, nem isso fazia. Sua rotina tornar-se Fenrir e o que ele tinha a oferecer. _Herectomia_. Olhou para baixo nos olhos díspares de Fenrir. Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela de seu apartamento, Pansy estava de pé, equilibrando-se para não cair. E ele segurava-a pelas pernas, podendo em um simples movimento jogá-la pelos três andares que os separavam do calçamento. Mas ele a segurava, os dedos enroscados em seus joelhos, os braços presos em suas panturrilhas.

Ele olhava-a sério, mas os olhos diziam coisas demais. Pansy conseguia distinguir coisas demais e estava sóbria demais para lidar com aquilo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, os longos cabelos que de tempos em tempo denunciavam sua idade, e lhe deixavam ainda selvagem, atraente.

"Você deveria abrir aquela primeira gaveta."

Fenrir sorriu. A primeira gaveta da cômoda era onde escondia a droga. Ela já conhecia. Ela pedia para pegar, mas sabia que se ela quisesse de verdade, pegaria sem lhe dizer uma palavra. Cravou as unhas curtas na pele das pernas dela, vendo-a ocilar e firmar os pés no parapeito da janela, as mãos segurando firmes os cantos superiores da cortina.

"Você deveria calar essa boca."

Ela sorriu e olhou novamente para cima, fechando os olhos logo após, o sol estava forte. Ela lhe dera a ideia de sentarem no parapeito para pegarem sol. Mas logo ela se levantara e quisera ficar em pé, apenas apreciando o sol. Viu que ela poderia desequilibrar e cair, por isso sentara-se de lado, uma perna para dentro do quarto, outra para fora, e segurara as pernas dela, sabendo que não poderia deixá-la cair.

Fenrir via Pansy como um pequeno prêmio, uma pequena conquista por sua vida de perigos. Entretanto, logo vira que Pansy era ainda mais perigosa que as drogas, polícias, traficantes e mafiosos. Via que tudo que ela lhe fazia sentir não era certo, e querê-la naquela intensidade poderia matá-lo. Mas ele já não conseguia afastar-se, era como um vício. Viciara-se em vê-la sorrir, em vê-la gemer, em tê-la por perto, em ouvi-la brincar e dizer que ele era o homem perfeito para ela.

E matava-o quando via a cabeça dela se abaixar, a nota enrola nos dedos a puxar uma carreira. Matava-o cada vez que ela tragava qualquer droga que ele tinha. Matava-o e alimentava-o. Era essa vida que levava e era essa vida que ela queria, e Fenrir sabia que não conseguiria afastar Pansy, se ele mesmo não estivesse afastado.

"Estou com fome."

Pansy disse e olhou para baixo novamente, vendo Fenrir extremamente sério a mirá-la. "O que foi, Fenrir?"

"Você deixaria tudo?"

Não entendeu a pergunta dele, ele percebeu a expressão em seu rosto.

"Deixaria tudo para trás, largaria todas essas merdas que você usa... fugiria comigo?"

Pansy abaixou-se lentamente, segurando-se nos ombros dele. Os olhos díspares estavam sérios, mais escuros que o normal.

"Fugir?" Questionou e viu algo brilhar dentro dos olhos dele. "Mas que merda você está falando, Fenrir? Temos tudo aqui."

Por alguns segundos Fenrir apenas mirou-a, seus dedos soltando as pernas dela, indo direto aos cabelos. Empurrou-a devagar para dentro do apartamento, vendo-a desequilibrar e cair sentada. Abaixou-se perto dela, como um animal faria cercando a presa no chão. Ela olhava-o sem entender. Correu as mãos pelas pernas dela, chegou ao pequeno shorts que ela usava, escorreu os dedos pelo meio das pernas quentes e lisas dela, chegando onde mais queria, vendo-a arquear as costas enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no chão.

"Abra as pernas."

Ela obedeceu sem hesitar, e ele postou-se entre as pernas dela, os dedos afastando os tecidos que estavam no caminho. Viu-a arquear e gemer enquanto afundava dois dedos dentro dela, de uma só vez, sem esperar por nada. Ela gemeu mais alto conforme movia os dedos, os olhos fechados, as mãos fechadas. Sua mão livre desceu sua boxer e os dedos que estavam dentro dela, agora afastavam o máximo do shorts e da renda quanto conseguiam.

A primeira estocada a fez gemer alto de dor, os olhos deixando escorrer lágrimas. Olhou-a sem mover-se, esperando que ela falasse algo. Ela olhava-o com os olhos baços de lágrimas, a boca semi-aberta, mas sorrindo. Fenrir queria colocar suas mãos no pescoço dela, fazê-la sufocar, morrer. Ela não tinha o direito de descontrolá-lo assim.

"Diga, Pansy. Responda a maldita pergunta."

Outra estocada seca. Mais lágrimas. Mais gemidos de prazer. Um sorriso.

"Responda, Pansy."

"Não." Ele sabia exatamente como enlouquecê-la, e Pansy amava aquilo. "Não fugiria."

A voz dela era baixa, mas Fenrir conseguira ouvir. Empurrou os ombros dela no chão, deitando seu corpo por cima do dela. Impulsionou seu corpo com mais força, as pernas dela enlaçando seu cintura, os braços correndo seus ombros.

"Não vou lhe dar essa opção, Pansy."

Disse baixo no ouvido dela e moveu-se mais rápido e mais forte, sentindo-a convulsionar embaixo de si com o primeiro orgasmo daquela manhã.

* * *

Já havia se passado mais de quatro dias desde que vira Sirius e Hermione parecia sentir a presença dele a todo momento. Era como se ele ainda estivesse por perto, os olhos cheios de intenções, a boca a destilar todas as verdades sobre ele e sobre o mundo dele. Tirando aquele momento no clube, Sirius não havia mais tocado em Hermione, mas era como se ainda estivesse segurando-a e puxando-a pelo clube.

Tinham passeado pela cidade no carro dele, Hermione pensando no que estava fazendo por quase todo momento em que estava dentro do carro, em silêncio. Ele ocasionalmente lançava olhares em sua direção, e Hermione tentava ao máximo não deixá-lo ver que ela fazia o mesmo. Era curiosa por natureza, e por mais que todos seus instintos estivessem lhe dizendo que aquilo não daria certo, que ela apenas se machucaria, ela queria estar perto de Sirius. Ao menos, naquela noite.

Ficaram em um pub de esquina, conversando, rindo e se conhecendo. Algo totalmente fora da rotina dele, e para Hermione algo totalmente estranho para ela. Não lembrava-se da última vez que conhecera alguém de verdade. Quando simplesmente se deixara conversar madrugada a dentro, sem promessas, sem expectativas.

Ele a levara para casa, dizendo que ela era diferente do que ele imaginava, e Hermione sorriu com isso. Pensou seriamente que ele iria beijá-la, mas Sirius apenas sorriu e virou-se, seguindo de volta para o carro e foi embora. Ela sabia que aquilo era diferente, que ele também não estava acostumado aquilo, e que muito provavelmente ela ouviria falar dele em breve. Passou a mão pelos cabelos presos em um coque firme, os olhos cansados do final do turno correndo pelos corredores do hospital. Hermione estava cansada, queria apenas deitar e dormir para sempre se pudesse.

Foi quando seus olhos atentos captaram um rosto familiar na sala de espera. Sabia que a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, e aproximou-se, vendo-a levantar os olhos sérios para si. Por um segundo Hermione não conseguiu fazer nada, nem mesmo respirar. Foi como se olhasse uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Abaixou-se a frente dela, seus dedos seguindo para o rosto da morena e trilhando as pontas pelo maxilar, examinando.

Pansy tentou sorrir, mas o mínimo movimento de sua mandíbula parecia que faria todos seus dentes desmoronarem. Olhou atentamente a médica agachada a sua frente e viu-a com olhos sérios, bravos e frios. Ela estava afastando qualquer sentimento que tinha para poder atendê-la. Médicos conseguiam fazer isso como ninguém.

Maxilar estava levemente torto, os lábios cortados em muitos lugares, o nariz estava com sangue seco e um corte, um dos olhos tinha um contorno roxo escuro. Os cabelos estava revoltados, a camiseta e a calça sujos de terra. Hermione levantou-se e pegou a prancheta ao lado de Pansy, sem olha-la, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, indicando que ela deveria segui-la.

Por todo o caminho Pansy apenas ficou em silêncio, sua cabeça latejava e sabia que se aparecesse naquele hospital, seria atendida por Hermione. De algum modo, sentia que estava conectadas. Viu o modo duro que ela lhe olhara, mas sabia que aquilo não designado só para ela. Não aqueles olhos duros eram para quem a feriu também.

Entrou em uma sala, algo como um escritório e sentou-se na cadeira que ela indicou. Hermione não dissera uma só palavra, não estava conseguindo achar palavras para descrever o que sentia, ou para perguntar se fora Sirius ou Fenrir que fizera aquilo. Pegou um kit de uma gaveta mais afastada, vendo Pansy retirar a jaqueta de couro azul escuro, vendo alguns hematos surgirem nas costas, onde a camiseta rasgada propositalmente, mostrava.

Elas grande círculos disformes em pele clara demais e um corpo pequeno e magro. Hermione precisava controlar todas as emoções, não poderia envolver-se enquanto cuidava dela. Queria acreditar e dizer para si mesma que Pansy era apenas mais uma paciente, mas de algum modo sentia que estavam conectadas. Aproximou-se de Pansy, entregando um tubo pequeno de pomada.

"Passe nos hematomas, aliviará a dor."

Pansy apenas assentiu. Hermione levantou o rosto dela devagar, segurando pelo queixo. Viu-a fechar os olhos, a expressão de dor. Balançou a cabeça, a outra mão com um algodão e álcool para que pudesse ver exatamente onde o maxilar estava deslocado. Precisava coloca-lo no lugar.

"Não foi Sirius."

Hermione estava com ambas as mãos no rosto de Pansy, cada mão de um lado, os dedos no final do maxilar, achando os pontos certos para poder movê-lo apenas um milímetro e deixá-lo correto. Apesar de que Hermione sabia que aquilo não mais ficaria correto.

A frase de Pansy não pareceu surtir efeito, o rosto de Hermione não mudou um centímetro, mas por dentro ela estava aliviada. Sirius não fizera aquilo, o que significava que fora Fenrir, e Fenrir viria atrás de Pansy. Ela tinha certeza. A morena não estaria segura.

"Ele sabe onde você mora?"

Usou a pergunta para recolher informações e distraí-la, enquanto movia a mão firme de um lado e segura do outro, colando o maxilar de Pansy no devido lugar. Viu a morena encolher-se de dor, os olhos lacrimejarem, mas ela conseguiu passar a língua nos lábios cortados. Após vários minutos, Pansy conseguiu pensar novamente e olhou Hermione, que separava uma agulha curvada e uma linha diferente das linhas convencionais.

"Sabe. Ele sabe onde eu moro, mas..."

"Pode ir para minha casa."

Os olhos de Pansy correram toda a extensão do rosto de Hermione, e ela não viu a médica hesitar ao chamá-la para ir para a sua casa. Era como se para ela fosse extremamente normal levar pacientes para casa. Entretanto, Pansy sabia que ela era diferente. Que uma era diferente para a outra. Assentiu enquanto via Hermione aproximando-se para cuidar de si. Apenas precisava ter certeza de que tudo aquilo passaria rápido, e que Fenrir a esqueceria em alguns dias. Apesar de que Pansy sentia dentro de sua mente que Fenrir nunca mais a deixaria em paz, a não ser que um deles morresse.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Mês corrido demais, mas consegui escrever esse capítulo de Crossfire. Contar que levei muitos dias, e ainda assim depois voltei e apaguei metade, só então escrevi o que eu realmente queria. _

_Quero agradecer: **gabs, Guest e Kah, **vocês sãos umas lindas! *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Arrumei o máximo que deu, mas ainda assim seu que escaparam coisas._

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço J.K por criar um mundo tão único.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Fenrir estava em sua quarta ou quinta cerveja, jogado no sofá do escritório de Sirius. O outro fazia algumas contas, mexia em alguns papéis. Era tão estranho ver Sirius sério, concentrado, focado em qualquer coisa que não fosse uma mulher. Riu disso e recostou a cabeça, um suspiro preso em sua garganta se soltou.

"Bem, então diga o tamanho da merda que você fez."

Sirius ouvira o suspiro de Fenrir, e por mais que fosse estranho um homem daquele porte, com aquela reputação e aquele rosto, suspirar daquele jeito; Sirius sabia o que significava. Desceu os óculos para mesa, largando os papéis, caneta e recostando em sua larga cadeira de estofado de couro. O homem no sofá o fitou sério, como que esperando algo. Porém, passou a mão no rosto e nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás.

"Ela tentou ir embora."

Sirius analisou bem como Fenrir movia-se ao dizer essas palavras. Elas continham raiva, ódio, mas também aquele leve desespero que se tem quando sabe que perderá algo incrível. E Sirius sabia que Fenrir estava falando sobre Pansy. Por um momento temeu o pior, mas de algum modo sabia que se ele tivesse matado Pansy, ele não estaria ali. Fenrir sabia que mesmo Pansy não sendo mais de Sirius, ele não a mataria e deitaria no sofá dele, contando-lhe aquilo. Esperou.

"Ela achou que era apenas ir embora." Levantou-se do sofá para pegar outra cerveja na pequena geladeira. A cada passo, Sirius via Fenrir entregar um sentimento. Novamente começou a temer pelo pior. "Ela... ela simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora."

Fenrir sentou-se novamente no sofá, abrindo a nova cerveja e tomando metade em um só gole. Aquela tarde repassando em sua mente. Ela tentou esquivar-se apenas uma vez, como se aceitando o que estava para acontecer fosse mais fácil. Lembrava-se da raiva que ela estava quando a deixou no chão de seu apartamento. E do modo como ela gritara logo após bater a porta atrás de si, deixando-a machucada.

_"Covarde"_ Apertou a cerveja em sua mão. "Ela ainda teve coragem de me chamar de covarde." Balançou a cabeça e recostou no sofá, um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios. Olhou Sirius, que parecia um psicólogo parado naquela posição, apenas escutando e analisando. "E a sua, cadê?"

Sirius riu, como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira o que Fenrir havia acabado de contar. Ao menos já sabia que Pansy estava viva. Levantou, buscou o pequeno bar, colocando uísque doze anos em um pequeno copo redondo, sem gelo. Bebeu um gole e mirou Fenrir, tentando encaixar todas as peças, tentando fazê-las fazer sentido para alguém, além dele. Sentou-se na ponta da mesa, puxando levemente as pernas da calça para cima para ajustar-se melhor. Olhou nos olhos díspares de Fenrir, vendo-o esperar pela resposta.

"Trabalhando." A resposta não ficou nem minimamente como queria. Não era aquilo que queria responder. "Acho. Acredito que seja isso que ela está fazendo."

Fenrir riu e bateu com a mão no braço do sofá, achando graça na confusão de Sirius.

"Uma mulher sua trabalhando? E que você não tem certeza se está lá?" Bebeu o restante de sua cerveja. "Isso é novo, Sirius."

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Precisava explicar, aquilo não faria sentido para ninguém se não explicasse exatamente o que acontecera. Contou como conheceu Hermione, como esperou, e como agora ela parecia sua.

"Parece que você não tem ideia de nada, isso é o que parece."

Sirius bebeu mais um gole de seu uísque, balançando a cabeça, concordando com Fenrir. Ele não tinha certeza de nada, Hermione não lhe dera nenhuma certeza, nenhuma palavra sobre nada. E ele precisava de uma certeza.

"Espera. Essa é a mesma médica que Pansy falava?"

Sirius balançou, achando que sim. Ele a tinha conhecido por meio de Pansy, de certo modo, como se ela os tivessem apresentado. Olhou para os olhos de Fenrir, eles corriam o chão de seu escritório rápidos, frenéticos, como os de um louco.

"Pansy está com ela." Levantou-se rápido, jogando a garrafa de vidro no lixo, o barulho ensurdecedor de vidro partindo-se no metal fez ambos fazerem careta. "Vamos."

Sirius observou Fenrir sem entender nada. Do que ele estava falando? Esperou pacientemente que ele lhe contasse o que pensara. E quando Fenrir o fez, Sirius temeu por Hermione. Não estava com medo de Fenrir, estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer se Pansy realmente estivesse escondida na casa de Hermione.

"E se ela estiver lá, Fenrir? É apenas mais uma menininha que abriu as pernas para você. O que ela fez com você?"

Por um segundo o homem de longos cabelos e olhos díspares observou Sirius. Era como se pela primeira vez ele parasse para pensar naquilo. Mas não precisava pensar, não precisava analisar, Fenrir sabia a resposta. Sabia todas as respostas para todas aquelas perguntas: ele estava apaixonado. E nada entraria em seu caminho.

"Ela é minha, Sirius, ponto. Ela só vai embora se eu deixar."

Para o moreno aquilo soava ainda mais como uma ameaça, e não apenas para Pansy, mas para ele e para Hermione, e quem mais tentasse defendê-la. Precisava agir. Já ficara daquele modo, já tivera rompantes de raiva e batera em uma mulher, deixara o rosto dela destruído, quebrara um braço, costelas, dentes. Precisava entender a raiva e a ira que corriam as veias de Fenrir. Respirou fundo e bebeu seu último gole da bebida âmbar, teria que levar Fenrir até Hermione, tirar Pansy dali e... bom, Sirius não tinha ideia do que aconteceria com ela. Apesar de que ele sabia, apenas não queria visualizar, as imagens o perseguiriam por entregar o cordeiro ao lobo para o abate.

* * *

Hermione ouviu Pansy revirar-se sem conseguir dormir a noite toda. Ela reclamava de dor, de ter pesadelos, de não estar mais com sono, mas dormia minutos depois. E por um momento Hermione sentiu-se bem por poder fazer algo por ela. Era como se estivesse tirando-a daquele mundo, afastando-a de toda aquela bagunça, daquela morte. Pansy tinha que ver agora o que aquele mundo era, como ele era.

Levantou-se cedo e fez café, ouvindo Pansy levantar-se logo após, vindo em sua direção, arrastando os pés e esfregando levemente os olhos inchados. Sorriu fracamente para ela, vendo-a parar a seu lado, encostando o quadril na pia, olhando-a séria. Observou-a também enquanto colocava fatias de pão na torradeira.

"Não precisava fazer isso."

A voz de Pansy arranhava, e ela sentia que talvez não fosse a melhor ideia falar muito. Mas precisava conversar com a médica.

"Bom, mas já fiz." Respondeu Hermione puxando do armário a sua frente duas canecas, enchendo-as de café quente. "Leite?" Viu Pansy negar, olhando-a ainda muito séria. "Escute, eu sei... eu entendo e eu já estive aí, exatamente nesse lugar ao qual você se encontra." Pansy cruzou os braços, não conseguindo digerir aquela informação. "Apenas... me deixe ajudar."

Por alguns segundos ambas apenas respiravam. Apenas olhavam-se, o cheiro de café fresco rodeando-as, enchendo a cozinha, arrastando-se pela casa. Pansy mudou o peso para a outra perna e ouviu a torradeira soltar as quatro fatias de pão, o cheiro da manteiga derretida fazendo-a sentir fome. Concordou com a cabeça levemente, tentando sorrir fracamente.

Tomaram café, a conversa apenas girando em torno de Pansy e tudo que ela queria, ansiava, fizera, planejava, desistira. Hermione não lhe dissera mais nada sobre sua vida, apenas pequenos detalhes, como se tivesse medo de mostrar-se e Pansy ridicularizá-la. A tarde chegou rápida, as duas estava sentadas na sala, olhavam fotos antigas de Hermione, de quando ela era apenas um bebê, e riam. As duas riam bastante, como velhas amigas.

A campainha tocou e Hermione deixou o álbum no colo de Pansy, que fizera algum comentário sobre sua foto com um biquíni rosa aos 3 anos, e riu logo após. Hermione não entendeu o comentário, mas riu mesmo assim achando graça na forma como a morena ria e recostava-se no sofá. Chegou a porta da frente, os olhos correndo o pequeno vidro esfumaçado, vendo duas sombras do lado de fora.

Tentou ao máximo lembrar-se se havia combinado algo com Harry e Ron, ou qualquer um deles, mas não tinha marcado nada. Talvez tivesse realmente esquecido de alguma encomenda, não seria a primeira vez; mas eram duas pessoas, não seria uma entrega. Abriu a porta e por alguns mínimos segundos, seu coração apertou-se , como se o que via fosse algo impossível. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos Hermione sentiu-se traída. Sentiu-se como se não pudesse confiar em ninguém, e muito menos _nele_.

Ouviu outro comentário de Pansy e observou como os dois homens parados à sua frente olharam por cima de sua cabeça, mas de onde estavam eles nada conseguiriam vê-la. Fechou a porta levemente atrás de si, olhando-os de forma séria. Seu coração pulou duas batidas ao sentir os olhos de Sirius em si, odiou-o por levar Fenrir até ali. Odiou.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Último dia do mês e cá estou eu com atts, suas lindas!_

_Gente, como sempre, essa fic me custa mais tempo para escrever, sei lá, ela acaba me puxando e quando vejo o capítulo tá pronto. Então, espero que gostem, porque eu amei demais!_

_Agradecendo: **Gabs, Guest e Kah**, suas lindas, espero que gostem desse capítulo! *-*_

_Sem betagem, povo, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou seriamente os dois homens à sua frente. Um parecia brutalizado, com raiva de si mesmo, o outro mirava-a como se nunca mais conseguisse falar com ela novamente após aquilo, a culpa lavando-o. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, os olhos mirando Fenrir.

"Ela não vai sair daqui."

Sua coragem parecia vir em ondas, e Hermione sentia-se extremamente orgulhosa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava triste. Triste e com raiva de Sirius. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia levado Fenrir, que ferira Pansy, em sua porta. E queria que na verdade, seu corpo soubesse agora quem ele era e do que ele era capaz antes que deixasse sua mente vagar para lugares mais obscuros, como estava fazendo quando pensava nele.

"O que disse?"

Fenrir perguntara, raiva subindo em sua veias. Não precisava daquilo, sabia bem que poderia derrubar aquela vadiazinha que estava na sua frente, arrebentar Sirius se ele o atacasse e achar Pansy dentro da casa, onde quer que ela fosse se esconder. Não se reconhecia, estava descontrolado por uma menina, uma garotinha, mas ela era sua. E ela só iria embora quando ele deixasse.

"Eu disse que ela não vai." Fenrir deu um passo a frente, seus longos cabelos caindo na frente de seu rosto, tampando parcialmente seus olhos.

"E se eu disser que ela vai?"

"A polícia vai lhe visitar ainda hoje."

A ameaça ficou no ar. Sirius assistia tudo, sabendo que não adiantaria tentar controlar Fenrir. Algo em Pansy despertara seu pior lado, um lado que nem mesmo Sirius que o conhecia há anos, já vira. Algo como um lobo querendo sua presa, querendo alimentar-se, e o cheiro de sangue e briga, atraindo-o mais e mais. Ouvira como o traficante era anos antes, batendo, quebrando e matando o que bem achava certo.

Entretanto, sabia que isso fora antes dele se sentar em um trono. Antes dos traficantes menores estarem com medo dele, e dos polícias tentarem prendê-lo a todo momento. Ele sabia que Fenrir era um homem de negócios, sujos e sangrentos, mas negócios. Porém, ali, via um homem que quebraria a casa toda com as mãos se Hermione não lhe entregasse Pansy. Aquilo estava saindo do controle.

"Fenrir. Ela virá até você. Vamos."

Fenrir mirou Sirius. Aquelas não eram as palavras que ele queria ouvir, mas algo nos olhos cinza do homem à seu lado lhe fizeram parar. Sirius parecia certo de que Pansy o procuraria. Por um segundo, pensou. Se Sirius sabia que ela o procuraria, ele deveria deixá-la em paz agora? Mas e se o outro estivesse errado e ela não fosse lhe procurar? E se esse tempo de liberdade a desse oportunidade de fugir? Esse pensamento apenas o fez estremecer de raiva, mas a pequena mulher à sua frente chamou sua atenção ao mirá-lo séria.

"Acha que _ele_ vai protege-la se eu voltar?" Apontou para Sirius enquanto falava. "Ela é minha, e você verá isso, Doutora."

Sirius quase quis ter mais de uma arma para poder atirar em Fenrir após a frase dele. Sabia que isso era sua culpa, mas ele não precisava ficar lembrando Hermione disso. Ele sabia que ela não esqueceria aquilo. Após o homem mais alto sair da frente da casa dela, Sirius aproximou-se, mas ela afastou-se de costas, abrindo a porta ainda com os olhos presos em si, entrando e fechando a madeira de forma pesada e violenta, trancando-a. Observou a madeira antes de virar-se e ir para a calçada, encontrando Fenrir sentado no carro, olhando para frente, raiva emanando de seus poros.

"Te custei uma transa?"

Sirius ligou o carro e olhou para Fenrir. Sua voz estava baixa quando respondeu.

"Talvez. E talvez até um pouco mais."

Fenrir sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. O carro moveu-se pela rua e desapareceu na esquina sob o olhar raivoso de Pansy e triste de Hermione.

* * *

Sentia-se uma idiota. Era como se o mundo inteiro lhe apontasse, gritasse e mostrasse algo, e ela não conseguia ver. Sabia que ele era perigoso, sabia que ele era um traficante, louco, assassino e péssimo humano, mas a vida havia colocado-o em seu caminho, e aquilo de algum modo deveria significar algo, qualquer coisa.

Arrastou o pé e o outro, e então devagar parou em frente a porta do escritório dele. O barulho alto da boate ecoando em seus ouvidos. Cada batida de seu coração parecia ritmar com a música, e hoje ela odiava aquela música mais do que nunca. Quando deixara a casa, sabia o perigo que corria, Fenrir ameaçará, e sabia de algum modo que ele cumpriria. Tinha plena certeza que aqueles olhos díspares fariam o inferno na Terra para ter sua menina de volta.

Não bateu, não adiantaria, mas entrou devagar, olhando o escritório todo iluminado, limpo. O longo e brilhante sofá de couro negro estava ocupado por uma pessoa, que estava deitada, sem camisa, a respiração calma. Não sabia se deveria dizer algo, ou sentar e esperar que ele acordasse. A verdade é que a raiva que sentia a fazia querer andar e sufocá-lo com suas próprias mãos, mas sabia que aquele jogo viraria contra ela, e ela estaria morta em minutos após acordá-lo.

"Decidiu parar de se esconder, Pansy?"

Fenrir abriu os olhos e mirou-a. Não sentia-se aliviado como achara que sentiria, mas estava mais calmo. Ali, dentro de seu ambiente poderia controlar tudo. Ela tinha fechado a porta, mas mantinha-se longe, com medo. O medo inundava seu nariz e ele adorava senti-lo e vê-lo.

"Ela não é culpada de nada, deixe-a em paz."

As palavras dela eram baixas, mas Fenrir entendeu-as perfeitamente. Sentou-se no sofá vendo-a se mover para mais longe, sorriu.

"Com medo, Pansy?" Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, o cabelos movendo-se junto dela. Fenrir sentiu-se começar a reagir com a presença dela. "Então venha até aqui."

Ela negou novamente e Fenrir sorriu fechando os olhos. Ela estava dificultando tudo. Escondendo-se, negando-o, fugindo. Aquilo não era o que ele queria. Ele queria ficar com ela, queria mostrar novamente que ela era dele, e era isso. Não havia outro tipo de ilusão que ela poderia se agarrar. Levantou-se rápido, indo até ela, prendendo-a pelos ombros. O medo em suas iris escuras.

"Fenrir, eu vou embora."

"Vai. Assim que terminar comigo."

Puxou-a para o sofá e sentou-se novamente, colocando-a em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Ficou completamente excitado assim que sentiu-a se sentar. Como aquele menina destruidora lhe enfeitiçava daquele jeito? Ela era real? Via o medo dentro dos olhos dela, no corpo dela cada momento em que a tocava. Sorriu disso enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

"Vamos, Pansy, trabalhe bem uma última vez, e lhe deixo ir."

Pansy considerou por um momento. Não negaria, gostava de Fenrir, mas as perguntas dele, as propostas, promessas, sentimentos, eram demais. E quando ela tentara, ele a atacara. Quando ela tentara partir, ele a machucara. Ainda não acreditava que ele a deixaria ir, mas naquele momento ele estava razoavelmente racional.

Por alguns segundos apenas mirou seus olhos díspares e abraçou-o, sentindo o corpo dele colando-se ao seu, as mãos dele acariciando suas costas. Alguns machucados ainda doíam, mas ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada agora. Precisava disso, daquela despedida, e Fenrir a deixaria ir.

De algum modo se beijaram e logo as roupas foram sendo afastadas e retiradas. Ele gemia seu nome, como um mantra, e Pansy gemia o dele, como uma despedida. Ela sentia que Fenrir estava mais calmo, mais centrado no que fazia. E quando ele deslizou para dentro de si, sentiu que o mundo poderia acabar ali. Não negava, nem mesmo para Hermione quando ela lhe perguntara, se Fenrir era um bom amante.

Ele era, Pansy tinha a prova por entre as pernas, tinha a prova na devoção que ele a beijava. Nas mãos que seguravam seu seios e subiam deslizando, acariciando sua pele. E ele levantou o quadril, fazendo com que suspirasse surpresa. Gemeu, e então engasgou. Seus olhos se abriram rápidos, e olhou para Fenrir. Entendimento do que acontecia cruzou seus olhos e quis gritar.

Viu-a entender o que estava acontecendo, e quando ela puxou o corpo para trás, para fora de seu colo, deixou-se ir junto dela, mas derrubando-a no chão logo após. Apertou mais as mãos no pescoço dela, fechando a passagem de ar mais rapidamente. Deitou-se por cima dela, vendo o pequeno corpo lutar contra o seu, tentando soltar-se.

"Eu disse que você iria embora."

Murmurou sem nenhum pingo de satisfação enquanto ela arranhava suas mãos, as unhas tirando sangue. Fenrir não importou-se com isso, nenhuma dor era maior do que vê-la partir, e apenas ele deixaria isso acontecer. Ele e mais ninguém, nem mesmo ela. Ficou de joelhos com o corpo dele por entre suas pernas, seu membro ainda duro, a calça dela ainda presa em um calcanhar. A blusa estava levantada, e o corpo dela estava cada vez mais mole.

Por um segundo relaxou os dedos da garganta dela, mas ao vê-la abrir os olhos, apertou-os com mais força, abaixando-se contra ela, sentindo seu membro voltar a tocá-la na barriga, a pele quente lhe mandando arrepios pela espinha. Uma grande pressão de suas mãos e um pequeno barulho de algo partindo-se. Então, nada. Nenhuma luta, nenhuma respiração sufocada, nenhum som a não ser sua própria respiração acelerada e o som de seu membro molhado roçando a barriga dela.

Olhou-a por longos minutos, vendo onde suas mãos haviam quebrado algo no pescoço dela, onde as marcas avermelhadas já se tornavam roxas. A morte chegara e levara Pansy, e ele a deixara ir. Ele, mais ninguém, como ele havia prometido que seria.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
